


Tes secrets seront les miens

by KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobaYouka/pseuds/KobaYouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peu après l'incident de Phamtom Lord, Lucy voit ces sentiments grandir de plus en plus envers la chevalière alors que la Reine des Fée change progressivement de comportement envers la constellationniste après avoir lu les lettres celle-ci adresser à sa défunte mère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Que pense t-elle de moi?

_«　Que dois-je faire à présent　?　»_

_Ces pensées semblaient perdues tout comme les miens, le regard incertain voyageant dans le crépuscule accompagner des battements de mon coeur. Cependant sa voix était clair, posé, puissante, ses yeux bruns brillaient dans un vacillant éclat orangé qu'apportait le coucher de soleil. Me portant dans ces bras ornés d'armures, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette vision si parfaite._

_\- Heureusement que nous avons pu gérer la situation tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas Lucy? Cependant tu ne devrais pas penser du mal de toi comme tu l'as fait précédemment car quoi qu'il arrive je serais la pour te protéger... tout comme tout les membres de la guilde d'ailleurs. Nous sommes une fam-_

_Sans le savoir, je posa ma main droite sur sa poitrine recouverte d'une épaisse armure portant le signe de notre guilde d'un aussi beau rouge que sa chevelure de feu puis murmura son nom._

_\- Erza..._

_Elle tourna aussitôt son regard vers moi mais continua de marcher en direction de mon appartement._

_\- Lucy? Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_Mon cœur était désabusé par son comportement mais…_

_\- Je voulais juste te dire... merci, chuchotais-je en fermant les yeux et afficha un léger sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter._

_Cela eut l'effet escompté, elle m'adressa un sourire à son tour pendant quelques secondes puis regarda à nouveau vers l'horizon. Son regard fixait maintenant d’un air certain dans ce ciel qui s'obscurcissait, un silence s'était installé pendant tout le trajet. Je pense que nous n'avions plus à nous parler à ce moment préçis, nous nous comprenions sans même nous adresser la parole._

_Je ne veux pas la perdre._

_Comment pourrais-je le lui dire?_

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, une douce senteur submergea mes narines. Bien qu'ouvrir les yeux était un geste difficile, j'en fus aussitôt ravi car à mes côtés se tenais... et bien... elle!

Erza.

Elle tournait d'une main habile une louche dans un énorme récipient, assise sur un gigantesque tronc d'arbre - d'après l'odeur, je dirais que c'était une soupe accompagnée d'épices très tenaces! Je frissonnais déjà à l'idée d'avaler une chose pareil. Un feu de camp chauffait la marmite de toute sa ardeur, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ces flammes dont quelques-unes s'envolaient librement vers les cieux. Je ne pensais plus à ce moment-là. Mon esprit était dénué de pensée juste de la gratitude envers la nature qui m'offrait ce doux silence. Juste les crépitements du feu de bois et du frémissement de la mystérieuse soupe d'Erza.

Je fermai les yeux et me remémorai, ce matin encore Natsu était encore entrée par effraction dans mon appartement mais cette fois-ci il s'est endormi dans mon lit à mes côtés. Je serra les poings de frustration puis laissai échapper un long soupir lorsque je repensai à la façon dont j'ai hurlé en le voyant à côter de moi. D'accord je l'ai frappé et envoyé valser par la fenêtre sans aucune retenue comme d'habitude mais depuis que la guilde a été détruite par Phantom Lord je ne sais plus où j'en suis. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je suis rentrer chez moi et m'expliquer auprès de mon père. En chemin, j'avais pris ma décision _«j'aime cette guilde, j'aime Fairy Tails et je ne la quitterais jamais car maintenant c'est la que je vis!»_. Ils m'ont tant soutenus et n'ont même pas songer une seule fois de me laisser tomber... je tient tant à eux.

Non, il y a en particulier quelqu'un dont je ne voulais pas me séparer. Cette même personne qui est venue me chercher à toute hâte chez mon père accompagner de Natsu, Gray et Happy. Le visage rempli de regret, d'inquiétude et de désarroi à l'idée de mon départ soudain. Lorsque j'appris qu'ils avait tous lus mes lettres adresser à ma mère je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir honte. La majorité du contenu de mes lettres parlaient d'Erza après tout, je n'arrivait pas trouver le courage de la regarder jusqu'au moment où nous devions nous assoir dans le train pour rentrer chez nous à Magnolia. Erza pris Natsu part l'écharpe et le jeta sur Gray lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci allait s'assoir près de moi pour y prendre sa place. Au départ je trouvais ça normal après tout Erza à toujours tendance à agir de façon exessive et à du mal à exprimer ces sentiments jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle s'endormit la tête poser sur mon épaule. Lorsque j'y repense, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormit car des cernes entourait le tour de ces paupières...

\- Mouais, j'ai dû rêver à ce moment-là. Oui c'est ça, puis-ce qu'elle détourna son regard du mien ensuite... murmurais-je à haute voix.

À peine que je voulais me redresser qu'un cri de douleur m'échappa. Mon corps était parsemée de petits bandages et de coupures peu alarmantes.

J'étais blessé? Un épais bandage légèrement tâcher de sang englobait mon torse tout entier. Je peina à me mettre debout sans plisser le ventre quand la voix désinvolte de mon amie vint me mettre en garde.

\- Lucy, fais attention ou ta blessure va se rouvrir, m'a-t-elle dit en goûtant sa cuisine et approuva de la tête avec un air fière.

\- J'ai du mal, à parler c'est dingue, bafouillais-je.

Elle esquissa un sourire un moment qui disparu aussitôt lorsqu'elle reprit après m'être assise devant elle :

\- J'en suis sincèrement désoler, je n'ai pas pu te protéger convenablement. A cause de moi tu...

\- N-non! Non! Au contraire merci beaucoup! Si tu n'était pas là je... _«Aaaah... Encore une fois elle dût encore une fois me protéger... Même si Mirajane me dis constamment de ne pas m'en faire, comment pourrais-je! J'ai l'air si minable!»_ pensais-je en baissant les que je ronronnais des méchancetés à moi même sur ma prestation affligeante, plusieurs soupir m'échappa. Après avoir dinner, j'utilisa le brasier se trouvant devant moi pour me réchauffer un peu en tendant les mains dans l'espoir d'y trouver un réconfort.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te parler à toi-même et à grelotter, est-ce que tu as froid ? me demanda Erza.

\- Un peu... répondis-je timidement.

\- Alors, prends-ça !

Comme un reflexe, j'attrapa l'objet que Erza m'a lancer.

\- Un manteau...?

\- Si tu avait froid il fallait me le dire.

J'hésita mais le regard de son propriétaire me disait fortement de faire le contraire. Dans un soupir, j'enfila sans broncher le manteau rouge qu'Erza m'a offret puis enfuit mon visage dans le col de celui-ci puis y trouver un parfum familier. Erza qu'en a elle, retourna à son activité après avoir fait une approbation de la tête accompagner d'un petit rire.

\- Erza pourquoi m'avoir inviter à faire cette mission aujourd'hui? demandais-je.

Celle-ci ne répondis pas tout de suite et après un long silence où elle me servit de quoi manger, elle me répondis enfin d'un ton clair.

\- Et bien, je trouve que c'est bien de changer de temps en temps. Faire de petites mission simple me permet de me détendre en plus je ne suis pas en mauvaise compagnie n'est-ce pas? De plus Natsu n'arrêtes pas de faire l'imbécile et détruit tout sur son passage ce qui fait que tu n'a toujours pas payer la totalité de ton loyer. Avec la mission d'aujourd'hui ce probléme sera régler. Je sais que Natsu et toi êtes une équipe mais... ce serais bien de passer plus de temps ensemble. Avec Natsu, Happy et Gray y compris bien évidemment.

\- Haha, c'est vrai que tout à l'air si simple lorsque je vais en mission avec toi. Même ta cuisine est bien meilleure! Bon, après tout qu'est-ce qui n'est pas délicieux face à tout ces poissons grillés que Natsu et Happy prépare à chaque fois qu'on campe?

\- Si tu n'aimes pas tu peux aller te coucher tu sais...? dit Erza d'un ton effrayemment serein.

\- Argh! Ne dit pas ça de cette façon s'il te plaît Erza... Ce gars-là va me rendre folle un jour c'est tout!

Nous nous sommes mise à rire au éclat ensemble suivit d'un doux silence mais nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, l'air frais accompagner de l'arôme fabuleux du parfum d'Erza autour de moi à travers son manteau adoucissait mes penser. _«Erza semble beaucoup aimer les fraises»_ pensais-je.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, proposa Erza.

\- Tu peux y aller je reste içi un moment...

\- Mm! D'accord mais pas longtemps il commence à faire très froid.

Je resta contempler le ciel étoilé un moment puis tourna ma tête à ma gauche pour voir au loin Eza dormir. Dans un soupir, je passa ma main dans mes cheveux puis me leva pour aller me coucher à mon tour.

Le lendemain, nous sommes arrivées à Fairy Tail assez vite mais Erza ne m'accompagna pas à l'intérieur alors j'y pénétra seule et m'assis de suite au bar en saluant Mirajane au passage.

\- Ah! Lucy, tu est enfin de retour! Comment c'est passer ta dernière mission...?

Mirajane se tourna aussitôt vers moi en train d'essuyer un verre à la main et un large sourire au lèvres. Ce n'était plus surprenant maintenant, elle a toujours été comme ça aussi loin que je me souvienne.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Et puis tu n'aides pas à la construction de la guilde? Et pourquoi le bar a été l'une des première choses à avoir été reconstruite? demandais-je en posant mon visage dans la paume de ma main. Oh et puis on s'en fiche, sers moi un milkshake à la fraise s'il te plaît.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette Lucy. Quelque chose est arriver hier? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Lorsque Mirajane posa le milkshake devant moi je ne puis m'empêcher de le pousser hors de ma vu puis prendre une grande inspiration et couvrir mon visage entre mes mains. Sans le savoir j'avais pris le parfum préférer d'Erza.

\- Mira. Je peux te confier quelque chose d'important? Ne le répète à personne s'il te plaît.

\- Il est arriver quelque chose? Qu'est-ce qui c'est pass...

Soudainement une nouvelle voix féminine s'approcha à ma droite même si j'avais tout de suite retirer mes mains de mon visage je pouvais d'ores et déjà savoir à qui elle appartenait.

\- Cana? Déjà soûle de si bonne heure? demandais-je dans un soupir.

\- Heeeey je suis pas si déséspérante, si? Même moi je ne vais pas boire après juste m'être réveiller et puis il y a plus important t'as l'air mal en point ma belle, qu'est-ce qui te fatigue à ce point?

Mirajane approuva de la tête mais je ne savais pas si j'était en mesure de tout dire sur la nature de mon inquiétude maintenant que Cana est arriver. Je ne crois pas Cana capable de garder un secret...

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Erza? demanda Mirajane. Vous semblez pourtant vous êtres très rapprochée depuis la dernière fois.

De quelle dernière fois parle t-elle? Alors que je levais les yeux vers Mirajane et pour dire quelque chose, Cana riait déjà à ma gauche d'une façon qui ne me disait rien qui vaille puis lui pris le bras pour qu'elle se penche vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La seule chose que j'entendis de leur converation était un "vraiment?!" de Mirajane puis une main familière prendre le milkshake à la fraise que je n'ai même pas pus commencer à boire.

\- Hey Lucy, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Est-ce que tout va bien? me dis Erza d'un ton doux accompagner d'un de ces plus magnifiques sourire.

Ces cheveux était encore mouillés et quelques méches collaient à son visage qui lui aussi était humide. Elle venait sans doute de se doucher et est venu à la guilde sans se douter qu'elle avait oublier de se sécher les cheveux mais pourquoi était-elle habiller de cette façon. La grande chevalière et Reine Des Fées Erza se déséquipait de son armure en s'asseyant à côter de moi pour opter une tenue plus décontracter. Minijupe d'un noir très sombres, un décolté bleu accompagner d'une veste en cuir chocolatée... je n'en croyait pas mes yeux. Je devais être toute rouge parce qu'Erza me fixait d'un air inquiet et j'entendais des ricanement derrière moi. Sûrement Cana qui doit rigoler de moi en me voyant pétrifier à se point. En reprenant peu à peu mes esprits je vis enfin qu'Erza avait pris mon milkshake sur le bar et à commencer à le boire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

 


	2. La lettre de Lucy

Alors que nous rentions de mission, je ne pouvais détourner mon regarder de Lucy qui marchait à mes côtés. Je n’ai jamais été douée pour lire les expressions d’autrui et je m’en fichais jusqu’à présent mais maintenant je regrettais de ne pas avoir essayer d’optimiser mes performances dans ce domaine.

Le regard de Lucy était rivé droit vers elle durant tout le trajet, nous arrivions bientôt à la guilde après une journée d’abscence mais alors que nous nous rapprochions du bâtiment Lucy baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Ne savant pas quoi faire, je fermai les yeux puis inspira un bon coup avant de lui adresser la parole d’un ton ferme.

\- Lucy! Une femme doit toujours lever la tête et faire face à ces problèmes la tête haute! Le monde t’appartient alors fait ce que tu as à faire sans hésiter!

Lucy leva aussitôt la tête et plongea son regard dans les miens d’un air confus. Ces yeux était remplis de confusion comme si elle allait me confier quelque chose de très important, ces joues s’empourprèrent de façon si mignonne et ces lèvres tremblaient murmurant des mots que je ne pouvais entendre.

Bong sang, qu’elle était belle...

\- Lucy, murmurais-je en posant ma main droite sur son épauler aussi tendrement que possible, rentre à la guilde je dois faire un tour à Fairy Hills. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Avec ces derniers mots, je m’étais mise en route trainant sans difficulté mes innombrables valises derrière moi d’un pas déterminer.

Une fois arriver chez moi, j’ouvris la porte de mon appartement principale puis me laissea tomber sur mon lit en soupirant et laissa mes mains se poser sur mon visage avec lassitude.

\- Lucy est très bizarre depuis cette incident contre Phamtom Lord. Et moi qui croyait que nous nous étions rapprocher la voilà qui déprime, qu’est ce que j’ai fait?

Je laissai alors mes mains retomber sur le lit puis me leva pour mieux m’assoir alors que mes pensées me tourmentaient d’une façon dont il ne m’était jamais arriver jusqu’à présent. Lors de la précédente bataille j’aurais donner ma vie pour elle sans hésiter, la sauver des grilles de son père tyrannique ou même pire.

\- Qu’ils viennent, quoi qu’il arrive je ne me permettrais pas que quoi que ce soit ne lui arrive!! dis-je à haute voix en me levant brusquement les poings serrer. Je lui ai prouver ma valeur alors pourquoi Lucy ne me dis rien?

Frustrer de ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt sur mes sentiments, je frappa d’un violent coup de pied ma table de chevet faisant renverser lamentablement toutes mes affaires. Lorsque je vis tout mes livres favoris éparpiller au sol, quelque choses n’allait pas.

A travers tout mes livres ce trouvait une lettre.

En la prenant, je vis qu’elle était d’une teinte roser sceller d’un sceau rouge avec l’initial “H”.

 _« La lettre de Lucy... »_ pensai-je. Je l’avais prise avec moi en cachette lorsque Natsu, Happy, Gray et moi étions partis chercher Lucy chez son père. Elle attira mon attention car contrairement à toute les autres de ces lettres dont toutes étaient blanches, elle avait intentionnellement choisit une couleur rose pour celle-ci. Et puis sans que je m’en rende compte je l’avais déjà prise et, de retour chez moi, je l’avait lu. Depuis je ne cesse d’y penser.

_«　Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Mira? Elle sauras peut-être ce que je ressent et ce que je dois faire?　 »_

Ayant prise ma décision, j’accourais déjà vers Fairy Tails en m’équipant de mon armure Heart Kreuz au passage. Lorsque je vît la guilde, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de sourire et chercher Lucy du regard mais je n’ai pas eu à chercher longtemps car la première chose que je vis a été Cana au bar me faisant un signe de la main accompagner de Mirajane et enfin, l’objet de toute mon attention jusqu’à présent, Lucy.

Lucy semblait hésitante en parlant avec Mira et Cana, elle rougissait et peinait à trouver ces mots on dirait. Elle rougissait...

Avant même que je ne le sache j’étais déjà à côté de Lucy à boire son milkshake en me rééquipant de vêtement plus confortable essayant de lui accaparer toute son attention.

Mira fus la première surprise mais elle continuait d’afficher un large sourire, Cana continuait à boire en ricanant quand à Lucy, son visage s’empourprait aussi vite que ces lèvres tremblaient en me regardant.

\- Lucy tu est malade? Tu est toute rouge et tes mains tremblent... lui demandais-je en me rapprochant un peu.

\- E-E-Erza?! D-désoler, je dois y aller!

Aussitôt, Lucy me repoussa maladroitement et accourai à toute allure hors de la guilde. Ou plutôt de ce qu’il en reste pour l’instant.

\- De quoi vous étiez en train de parler...? Je n’aime pas beaucoup la façon dont Lucy avait l’air terrifier. J’attends une réponse! interrogais-je Cana d’un ton sec et menaçant.

Je me rééquippa de mon armure habituelle tout en fixant Cana.

\- De la façon dont tu t’es montrer très séductrice et protectrice envers Lucy, chuchota Mira au coin de mon oreille permettant Cana de s’enfuir à l’occasion.

Séductrice? En réalisant, cela je serra les poings sur la table brisant le milkshake dans ma main au passage.

\- Mira on dois parler, demandais-je brusquement en baisant la tête.

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu’elle expression Mira eu a ce moment là mais elle demanda de suite à Cana de prendre la relève pour servir les membres de la guilde en son absence alors qu’elle m’emmenait vers la réserve.

\- M-Mira! Je voudrais que tu jete un coup d’oeil la dessus. Je l’ai trouvé dans l’appartement... uhm... l’appartement de Lucy il n’y a pas longtemps.

Lorsque je tendis la lettre de Lucy a Mirajane, elle se mit aussitôt à sourire en la lisant. Normal, Lucy a une si belle écriture.

 

　

_Bonsoir maman,_

_Je sais ça dois faire bizarre, je t’écris deux lettres de suite dans la même soirée mais tu sais je crois que je dois vraiment le dire à quelqu’un ou je vais perdre la tête._

_Tu vas surement être très heureuse de l’apprendre je le sais très bien mais ça me rend un peu confuse et enjouée à la fois..._

_Lorsque je t’écris je me plains souvent et je pour ça je m’excuse vraiment parce que malgrè tout ce que je pourrais dire encore et encore j’aime mon équipe et j’aime Fairy Tail. J’aime cette ville et tout ce que je peu y trouver bon comme les mauvais mais tu sais, il y a une chose dont j’aime en particulier dans cette ville si banale._

_Tu sais sûrement de qui je parle. Je n’arrête pas de parler d’elle dans chacune de mes lettres._

_Lorsque je l’ai rencontrée toute la guilde était terrifier et Natsu me disait sans cesse à quel point elle était terrifiante alors je m’attendais vraiment à voir un monstre en forme humaine arriver à la guilde mais lorsque je vis cette chevelure de feu et cette air fière sur son visage portant vaillamment une gigantesque corne de monstre comme trophée de sa précédente mission... mon coeur se mis aussitôt à frémir._

_Avec le temps, lorsque je vis à quel point malgrè ses difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments et cette épaisse armure se cachait un coeur tendre et fragile, j’ai eu envi de me rapprocher d’elle et d’apprendre à la connaitre. Lorsqu’elle me sourit, j’ai envi de la prendre dans mes bras._

_Maman je suis amoureuse._

_Elle est comme mon prince et moi ça princesse qui a tout rejeter pour vivre dans le vrai monde._

_C’est un sentiment si beau que parfois j’ai l’impression que mon esprit s’envol et d’être sur un petit nuage lorsque qu’on se retrouve seule face à un simple gâteau à la fraise parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu’on va en mission et qu’elle envoie valser tout nos adversaire comme s’ils n’étaient rien, je ne plus arrêter mon coeur de battre la chamade._

_Mais tu sais hier la guilde a été attaquer par Phamtom Lord, c’est une histoire très compliquer tu sais. J’ai été enlever et Phamtom Lord voulait détruire Fairy Tail mais les membres de la guilde on reussit à me sauver moi et tout les autres. Lorsqu’à la fin de la journée tout était fini, elle a accouru vers moi le regard rempli d’interrogation et se mit en tête de me raccompagna chez moi en me portant dans ces bras._

_C’est à se moment là que j’ai comprit._

_En la voyant regarder droit devant elle, le regard sûr et sentant ces bras autour de moi, j’ai compris._

_Si elle ne m’aime pas en retour je la perdrais. Si elle ne m’aime pas en retour et aime quelqu’un d’autre j’en aurais le coeur briser et je ne veux pas que ça arrive._

_Il ne faut pas oublier que les constellationnistes sont toujours catégoriser comme faible et impuissants sans leur esprits. La preuve, je ne fait que me faire enlever et il faut toujours qu’on me sauve._

_Je lui ferais honte..._

_Je ne veux ni la perdre ni ressentir mon coeur se déchirer en l’entendant me rejeter sèchement._

_Maman... je ne suis pas asser bien pour Erza. Nier mes sentiments envers elle est si douloureux._

 

　

Lorsque Mira avait enfin fini de lire la lettre elle ricanait comme une idiote puis me tendis de nouveau la feuille après l’avoir replier.

\- Mira je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu rigole. Ca n’a rien de drôle! Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi Lucy pense qu’elle est faible alors qu’entre nous deux c’est elle qui est plus forte que moi et puis c’est ridicule de garder ces sentiments pour soit même de cette façon. Si l’on a quelque chose à dire alors qu’on le dise en face sans être lâche!

\- Erza tu met beaucoup de conviction dans ce que tu dis mais tu n’a toi même pas encore dis ces mots à lucy, n’est ce pas?

Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir aussitôt.

\- Je n’ai pas encore trouver l’occasion de le lui dire, murmurais-je.

\- Après une journée entière passer ensemble sur une mission dont vous auriez pu vous occuper en à peine une demi journée?

Mira croisa les bras avec son sourire habituel alors que je fis disparaitre la lettre avec ma magie en rougissant un peu.

\- Erza, si Lucy te disait qu’elle t’aimais qu’est ce que tu lui répondrais? continua Mira.

Je réfléchit pendant un seconde, l’air confuse.

\- Je dois d’abord savoir ce que je ressent pour elle avant de lui donner une réponse. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Depuis que j’ai lu cette lettre j’ai de plus envie de passer du temps avec elle et de la rassurer mais toute à l’heure lorsque je l’ai vu rougir en parlant avec Cana je me suis mise dans une colère incroyable et j’ai agit de façon étrange. Tu l’a toi même vu, Lucy s’est enfuit...

\- Tu ne t’ai pas rendu compte que tu t’est déséquiper de ton armure pour t’habiller normallement en t’asseyant près d’elle et puis t’en rééquiper après qu’elle s’est enfuit? Tu l’a séduite Erza parce que tu était jealouse.

Un long silence prit aussitôt emprise sur notre conversation, nos regard fixer l’une dans l’autre avant que Mira ne reprenne.

\- Pour t’entrainer à comprendre tes sentiments envers elle, imagine ces lèvres sur les tiennent, murmura Mira avant de me laisser seules dans la réserve.

Mon coeur tout entier frémissait et mon coeur battait la chamade. Je commençais à avoir chaud et je pouvais sentir mon visage s’empourprer.

 


	3. Sentiment nouveau

Combien de temps ai-je passé dans la rue à me ballader sans même m’arrêter une seule fois? Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas et ce n’est pas la seule chose qui m’était probablement inconnu en cette instant. Alors que le crépuscule commancait à se montrer je changeais doucement de direction. Je connaissais un endroit sympa pour regarder le coucher de soleil proche de l’endroit où j’habite. En haut d’une petite colline avec une vue plongeante sur une petite partit de la ville de Magnolia. On peut dire que c’est un peu mon petit endroit secret pour réfléchir lorsque ça ne va pas.

\- Lorsque ça ne va pas, murmurais-je en baissant un peu la tête pour la relever aussitôt en essayant d’avoir l’air un peu ferme. Une femme doit voir la tête haute et faire face à ces problèmes. Erza à raison!

En prononcant ces mots et en montant cette petite colline sous les couleurs chaude du coucher du soleil, je ne me doutais absolument de voir une silhouette apparaitre devant moi. Une figure masculine bien familière portant une veste verte, une coupe de cheveux couper court oranger et des lunettes...

\- Loki? Qu’est ce que tu fais là? lui demandais-je confuse.

Celui-ci se retourna encore plus confus que moi déjà effrayer de me voir en m’envoyant pleine d’escuses minables pour pouvoir s’en aller. _« Décidemment je ne le comprendrais jamais. Je sais qu’il a des problèmes à tolhérer les constellationnistes mais je ne suis pas is effrayante, on pourrait s’entendre. Est-ce qu’il me déteste tant que ça?»_ pensais-je.

\- B-b-bon e-e-et bien j-j-je m’en aller!! Gnn...!

Soudainement, Loki s’est sentit mal et faillit s’effondrer devant de moi alors ne savant pas quoi faire je le laissai alors s’appuyer sur moi pour reprendre ces esprits.

\- Loki ça va?! m’exclamais-je en le retenant gentillement dans mes bras pour qu’il puisse se reposer.

\- Ca ne peux pas être pire... soupira t-il en me poussant doucement sur le côter pour ainsi se remettre en route. Je dois y aller...

A peine qu’il avait finit cette phrase en me poussant que je remarquais une autre personne derrière nous.

Debout, le regard river vers nous les poings serrés, Erza était là à nous regarder. Lorsque nos regard se croisa, ce n’était plus de sa fierté habituelle que je pouvais y apercevoir. Non, tout chez elle c’était adoucit en l’espace de quelque seconde laissant place à de la surprise, une immense affection mais aussi du regret et de la honte. Elle ne se préoccupait même plus de la présence de Loki qui s’eclipsa les mains tranquillement glisser dans ses poches comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Lorsque j’ouvris les lèvres pour lui dire quelque chose, elle en fis de même se qui nous surpris toute les deux. Même si aucun son n’était parvenu à l’une ou l’autre, d’une certaine façon je percevais ce qu’elle allait me dire et je lui fis un signe de la tête pour le lui autoriser.

Combien de temps Erza et moi étions rester ainsi à fixer l’horizon? Moi assise sur la rambarde et elle, légèrement pencher, les bras poser à plât par dessus en appréciant le moment présent. Elle avait même enlever son armure pour s’habiller de façon plus décontracter comme celle dont je l’avais vu porter au bar. Les diverses couleurs chaude du coucher de soleil qui ne cessaient de se succédées les unes après les autres rendaient sa chevelure encore plus majestueuse tant ils étaient beaux. Elle souriait légèrement le regard fixer le long des rues et examinant chaques habitants comme si elle voulait se rappeler chaque détails dans les moindres recoins par plaisir.

Erza. Erza...

\- Je t’aime, murmurais-je tout bas.

Mes paroles furent si basse que même moi je ne pouvais les entendre mais à ma grande surprise Erza tourna la tête pour me regarder le sourire aux lèvres. _«Oh non! Est-ce qu’elle m’a entendu?! » _hurlais-je dans mes pensées.

\- Lucy est-ce que tu viens souvent içi? Tu ne m’avais jamais parler d’un si bel endroit avant. C’est dommage.

\- Hein? Oh... uhm... c’est que c’est un peu mon petit endroit secret. Donc... c’est... secret, hésitais-je en continuant de regarder le ciel laisser place à l’obscurité.

\- Mais tu m’a autorisé à y rester. Avec toi, continua Erza d’un ton poser.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues se rosir un peu lorsque je tourna la tête et vis son regard poser sur moi.

Le ciel s’obscurcissait jusqu’à laisser pleinement place aux étoiles, les lumières de la ville s’allumaient peu à peu autour de nous, nos regards plongées l’une dans l’autre sans même se quitter; le temps semblait s’être arrêter.

\- Je te promet de ne rien dire à personne à condition que l’on puisse revenir içi ensemble. Je partagerais ce secret avec toi.

Erza me fait une promesse? Partager des choses avec elle. Cette simple idée me réjouissais tout comme elle me faisais peur.

\- Est-ce que tu en est sûre Erza? lui demandais-je timidement. Cette endroit n’a rien de si special. Au fond elle ne sers qu’à penser à autre chose lorsque les choses va mal pour moi. Tu devrais peut-être ne pas y porter trop d’attention, tu mérite bien mieux que ça.

Erza fût surprise au départ et leva les sourcils en s’interrogeant sur l’origine de ces paroles puis se redressa d’un air un peu plus sérieux. Elle suivait maintenant chaque lumière de la ville s’allumer avec contentement.

\- Les gens ont toujours du mal à voir leur vraie valeur donc je trouve que ce ne sont pas à eux qu’appartient le rôle de choisir s’il en ont ou pas mais à celle ou celui qui la regarde et veux partager des choses avec elle. De plus, chaque personnes et choses ont une valeur cacher que seulement quelqu’un d’assez attentive et attentionnée pourrait vraiment s’en apercevoir. Cette endroit est magnifique Lucy. Elle m’apaise et fait envoler mes soucis du quotidien. Cette vue plongeante sur la ville me permet de m’apercevoir pourquoi j’aime autant cette endroit et les raisons pour lesquelles je veux la protéger. De plus, quoi de meilleur que de venir dans un endroit qui a de la valeur avec quelqu’un qui en a tout autant à ces yeux?

Erza s’éloignait alors peu à peu de moi en reculant de quelques centimètres comme pour me regarder pleinement. Elle me parlait d’un ton ferme mais continuait d’avoir se petit sourire un peu timide. Elle semblait chercher ces mots, je ne l’aurais jamais crû capable d’avoir cette expression auparavant.

\- Lucy, tu m’impressionne tu sais. Tu as tout abandonner, richesse, famille, amis, avenir prédéfinis... tout pour pouvoir suivre tes rêves. Rejoindre Fairy Tails, avoir de vrai amis, de l’aventure et aussi vivre une vie comme les autres peu importe les difficultés qui pourrais advenir sur ta route. Même si les mauvais moments s’accumulent tu ne faiblis pas et continu d’avancer en ayant fois en autruit. A aimer les autres. Où que tu passe, les sourires se dressent, les gens t’aiment et tu n’hésite pas à ouvrir ton coeur. C’est ça ta vrai valeur Lucy et c’est là où est ta force. L’armure que je porte est aussi bien mental que physique, elle me fait sentir protèger de mon entourage et de mes cauchemars. Elle m’empêche de me sentir vulnérable d’où ma rudesse mais toi Lucy tu arrive à accepter aussi bien les bons et mauvais côtés de la vie et ton passer. Lucy c’est grâce à toi que je peux sourire en se moment et présentement je m’en rends compte.

\- E-Erza... Aaah!!

Par mégarde, mes mains ont glissée de la rambarde me faisant tomber vers l’avant. Heureusement, Erza me rattrapa d’un geste vif et adroit avant même que je ne puisse entièrement tomber dans le vide puis me porta dans ces bras avant de me poser au sol mais je lui ai aussitôt prise dans mes bras pour ne pas qu’elle voit les chaudes larmes perler de mes yeux.

\- Je suis forte tu dis? Regarde, tu m’a encore sauver.

\- Tu n’a pas à t’en faire pour ça, chaque personne à ces faiblesses, murmura t-elle gentillement à mon oreille.

\- Hehe, donc ma faiblesse c’est les rambardes?

Nous rigolâmes un petit moment en nous délectant de l’air frais et des bruits de fond que la ville nous offrait. Erza me tenait fermement près d’elle mais d’une douce poigne autour de ma taille sans trop me brusquer.

\- Que ce soit une simple rambarde ou des voyoux jusqu’à la pire des guildes clandestine, je serais là. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Sa voix murmurait déjà auparavant mais cette fois-ci c’était différent, elle fis frissoner mon coeur et mon corps tout entier. Erza avait l’air décider de ne pas me laisser de répis en me ramena un peu plus vers elle par mes hanches.

«Bon sang! Est-ce qu’Erza c’est au moins ce qu’elle est en train de faire subir à mon coeur? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle me dis tout ça se soir? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle se confesse à moi de ces sentiments personels alors qu’elle est si réserver d’habitude?! Erza... je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir mes sentiments si tu continu! Oh non, je sens que mes mains commencent à trembler! Elle va penser que je suis bizarre!»

Pour ne pas qu’elle ne se rende compte de cette évidence, je posa mes mains sur ces épaules en essayant de nous séparer ne serais-ce qu’un peu. Mais lorsque nos visage furent assez éloigner, je me suis vite rendus compte que son visage était un peu rouge. Erza rougissait en me regardant dans droit dans les yeux et seul se regards soutenu de sa part était assez pour me paralyser. Je ne devais pas faire d’erreur, je ne devais pas me rapprocher trop d’elle au risque de l’effrayer et de la perdre mais mon corps n’obeissait plus à mes penser aussi logique qu’elles soient.

Doucement, Erza pencha la tête vers moi en fermant doucement les yeux sans jamais me quitter du regard et j’en fis de même. Passion. Désir. Peur. Je pouvais lire toutes les mêmes pensées que mon coeur exprimais dans son regard et ces mouvements. Ce rapprochement, nous les faisions ensembles bien que cela me semblait improbable. Comme un rêve qui se réalisait enfin.

Nos lèvres n’étaient maintenant qu’à quelques centimètre et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et son parfum envahir tout mon être.

\- Lucy je t’en pris, redit le moi mais cette fois-ci dit de façon à ce que je puisse t’entendre, chuchota Erza d’une voix basse et tremblante.

 _«E-elle m’avait entendu, j’en étais sûr »_ pensais-je tout bas comme si elle aurait pû m’entendre.

\- Et bien, je...je... Erza je t’ai-

D’un coup une énorme explosion en plein milieu de la ville vint interrompre notre petit moment accompagner de cris d’affolement des habitants du quartier. Erza et moi, nous nous sommes rapidement éloigner un peu pour constater toute cette une ribanbelle de fumer et de flammes qui j’aillissait de nul part. Etrangement, je savais déjà qui était l’auteur de tout se trouble.

\- Natsu... Oh non, pas encore.

\- Rentre chez toi Lucy, il se fait tard. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Erza posa un baiser sur mon front puis s’écarta de moi pour se précipiter vers le lieu de toute cette agitation en enfilant Heaven Wheel Armor.

A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas combien de temps j’étais restée içi à regarder les flammes peu à peu s’arrêter de voler dans tout les sens. Je ne sais pas comment j’étais rentrer chez moi ou même si j’ai bien fais attention aux routes dont j’avais prise. Lorsque je revins à moi, j’étais déjà dans mon bain à me détendre et étrangement ni Natsu, Happy ou Gray n’étaient entrés par effraction chez moi. Ce n’était pas à me déplaire.

\- Me déplaire... Erza allait m’embrassée. Erza m’a entendu lui dire que je l’aime et m’a demandée de le redire. Non, peut-être que c’était l’impulsion du moment après tout c’est à cause de moi je lui ai dit des choses bizarre. Demain tout seras redevenu comme avant et elle ne fera de nouveau plus attention à tout ça. Mais et si...? Et si c’était vrai?

Je penchais doucement la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour me laisser reposer sur le bord de la baignoire avec seulement une seule chose dans mes pensées: son parfum. Son parfum m’ennivrait encore, d’ailleurs je suis presque certaine de pouvoir à nouveau le sentir tout autour de moi.

 _« Demain, tout redeviendra comme avant j’en suis certaine»_ c’était ce dont je m’étais dit.

Mais le lendemain arriva très vite et le chant des oiseaux me réveillèrent sans trop me brusquer. C’est étrange, je ne me rappelais pas être retourner me coucher dans mon lit hier soir et pourtant j’y étais. Les rideaux étaient tirées et j’avais même enfiler mon pyjama.

C’est bizarre. D’autant plus qu’en m’étirant doucement en me levant du lit, je finis par vérifier par la fenêtre et partout dans la maison si Natsu ou Happy était venu me voir se matin mais que personne n’était venu l’embêter.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe à la fin?

Voilà là les même mots que je confiais à Mirajane une fois arriver au bar de la guilde. Gray était déjà là tôt ce matin à aider les autres à réparer la guilde et ne me fis qu’un salut au passage puis repris le travail. Je pouvais apercevoir Juvia qui le fixait du regard au loin cacher derrière des débris. Happy était sûrement avec Natsu qui était encore absent.

\- Tu sais où est Natsu? Je ne l’ai pas vu ce matin, demandais-je à Mira en le cherchant du regard.

\- Pourquoi, tu as l’habitude de te réveiller avec lui à tes côtés le matin? Tu as peur qu’il te trompe? ironisa t-elle.

\- Bon sang si un jour je finis avec un imbécile pareil, je t’en pris tue moi avant, dis-je dans un soupire.

\- L’accident d’hier soir c’était Natsu. Il s’est battu avec des membres d’une guilde clandestine qui lui a provoquer et ça a foutu la pagaille, me coupa Gray en s’asseyant à côter de moi en caleçon. Heureusement Erza est très vite arriver et a calmer Natsu. Je crois qu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle allait s’occuper de cette fameuse guilde mais je ne sais pas si elle l’a faite dans la soirée.

\- Mais vu qu’elle est toujours très impulsive elle a sûrement déjà réduite cette guilde en cendre, repris Mirajane. Et Gray met des vêtements s’il te plaît.

\- Mais Erza était, dans ce cas, seule face à toute une guilde! C’était beaucoup trop dangereux! m’exclamais-je.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Erza est un monstre après tout. Il en faut plus pour lui faire peur, me dit Gray.

Lorsque je tourna la tête pour lui parler, Gray qui était en caleçon jusqu’à maintenant était debout devant moi complètement nu.

\- Mira t’a demander de t’habiller pas de te déshabiller!! hurlais-je en rougissant jusqu’au cou.

\- Aaaaaah! J’ai dû m’habiller et me désabiller à la suite!! hurlait-il à son tour en s’habillant à toute hâte. De toute façon, il faut que j’y aille où Erza va me passer un savon si elle ne me voit pas travailler!

Aussitôt Gray partit et mon visage de nouveau redevenu normal, je me tournais donc vers Mira qui avait le visage maintenant un peu trop près du mien à mon goût ce qui me fis reculer d’un coup si brusquement que j’ai faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Alors comme ça on craque pour Gray? Tu vas avoir la vie dure, tu a de la concurrence.

_ « Elle parle sûrement de Juvia. Pour être honnête, Juvia est une chic fille et très belle en plus. Elle mérite mieux qu’un stripteaser comme petit-ami. Oh! On parle de Gray et moi je pense à la fille qui lui tourne autour! Heureusement que Mira ne peut pas lire dans les pensées.» _

_-_ Je n’aime pas Gray de cette façon et encore moins Natsu, lui dis d’une voix certaine.

\- Je vois, il reste une dernière personne alors.

Mon visage eut une réaction immédiate et d’un coup je me redressais sur ma chaise en essayant de trouver mes mots pour nier l’évidence mais Mirajane ricanait déjà en reprenant son travail.

\- Ne le dit pas à Erza d’accord?! arrivais-je vaguement à dire en baigueillant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu me cachait des choses Lucy, murmura une voix féminine à ma gauche en posant une main poser sur mon épaule.

Oh non, c’était Erza! Depuis combien de temps était-elle là?!

\- Oh rien que ne sache déjà Erza. Ne t’en fait pas rien de très important, parlons plutôt de cette guilde d’hier soir. Tout c’est bien passer? Lucy était folle d’inquiètude.

\- Mi-Miraaaa!!

Génial, Mira a réussit à me faire rougir à propos d’Erza alors qu’elle était à peine à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle posa lentement un cheesecake à la fraise devant Erza et moi, le même milkshake à la fraise d’hier ce qui me fis rougir encore un peu plus.

 _«Mira le fait exprès ma parole! »_ pensais-je.

\- La guilde est détruite. Je n’ai eu aucun problème a écraser ces minables, tu n’avais pas à t’inquiétée Lucy.

\- Je-je vois, désoler. Oh! Et Natsu, où est-ce qu’il est? Je ne l’ai pas vu ce matin.

Erza me regarda alors intriguer.

\- Tu as l'habitude de voir Natsu au réveil...? me demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me poser tous la même question?! N-noooon! Natsu et vous tous n’arrêtez pas de débarquer chez moi à l’improviste peu importe que je le veuille ou non mais Natsu encore plus. Presque tout les matins depuis quelques semaines, il n’arrête pas de cogner par ma fenêtre ou carrément entrer dans mon appartement pour y dormir. Avoir des moments où je peux tranquillement profiter de mon “chez moi” seule est vraiment sympa mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander où est-ce qu’il est.

Mira me sourit aussitôt avec en riant à chaude larme et Erza était entre rire ou se sentir gêner.

\- On dirait que tu possède un chat errant, me dit alors Mira et Erza en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Et bien j’aimerais bien que ce chat aille dormir ailleurs que chez moi... dis-je en soupirant.

\- Ne t’en fait pas je lui ferais comprendre comme il se doit que sont comportement est déplacer pour toi, me réconforta Erza en finissant son gâteau.

\- Erza, toi aussi tu entre par effraction dans mon appart, lui murmurais-je avec crainte.

\- Mais je rentre toujours par la porte contrairement à Gray et Natsu!! reprit-elle surprise et confuse.

\- C’est toujours contre mon gré!!

Erza eût aussitôt un moment de silence presque effrayant en réfléchissant. Frottant son menton avec son index et son pouce par dessous comme pour exprimer avec perfection sa réflection puis se leva de façon si brusque qu’elle en fît tomber sa chaise.

\- Plus important Lucy, je suis venu tôt aujourd’hui pour te demander quelque chose!! hurla Erza.

\- O-o-oui? Qu’est- qu’il y a?

 _«Oh non! Elle doit-être en colère!! »_ murmurais-je au fond de moi.

\- Que dirait tu de venir t’entrainer avec moi? Je manque d’entraînement ces derniers tant et la preuve en est que je n’est pas pûs vaincre convenablement José sans que le maître n’intervienne pendant la bataille contre Phantom Lord. Je dois devenir plus forte et... et pourquoi pas nous entrainer ensemble?


	4. Révélation

En parcourant la ville de toit en toit, j’apercevais que le flammes qui émergeais de la ville devenir de plus en plus grande et féroce comme si une grande bataille faisait rage. Je l’avoue, un sourire fit place sur mon visage bien que j’étais inquiète pour l’état du quartier à cause de la malencontreuse manie qu’à Natsu de causer des désastres partout où il passe.

Aussitôt arriver sur les lieux je constatais donc en effect que Natsu se battait violemment evec quelqu’un. Un homme vêtu de noir ayant un aussi mauvais language que son adversaire. Lorsque Natsu posa ces mains autour de sa bouche pour cracher du feu, j’ai aussitôt décider de réagir!

S’il faisait cette technique dans un endroit restraint et en plein ville il y aurait des blesser et des maisons prendraient feux! Une catastrophe!

Je descendis donc aussi rapidement que possible entre lui et son adversaire stoppant les prochaines attaques du mystérieux inconnu avec la paume de sa main sans aucune difficulté pendant quelques secondes. Natsu comprenait que ce combat était maintenant le mien et se mit à reculer, je profitais donc de se soudain moment de liberté de mouvement pour littéralement me retourner vers l'adversaire en évitant un de ces coup de poing par la même occasion et en une fraction de seconde invoqua l’une de mes épées dans ma main gauche en le pointant si près de sa gorge qu’un simple déglutinement le fit saigner.

L’homme en question portait une écharpe d’un bleu très sombre, avait le visage marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices mais surtout couvert de tatouage singulier.

 _«J’ai déjà vu cette marque quelque part. Je suis sûr que c’est la marque d’une guilde! Mais oui!!»_ pensais-je avec stupeur.

\- ERZA!! Ce gars à oser ce moquer de notre guilde, laisse le moi que je lui défonce la gueule!! hurlais Natsu.

\- Il a dit des choses méchante! s’exclamais Happy à son tour.

\- NATSU!!! lui ais-je hurler pour le prévenir de se taire sans quitter le mystérieux individu du regard. Je sais d’où il vient! La guilde Legionary pas vrai? Je l’ai déjà détruite une fois et vous la reconstruisez en toute impunité?! Si ça a été le cas, je la redétruirais encore sans en laisser une trace. Une guilde aussi destructice que la vôtre n’a aucun droit d’exister et vous êtes sur la propriété de la guilde de Fairy Tail! Il est de notre devoir de protéger cette endroit de la vermine et donc de guilde clandestine!!

\- C’est vrai ça!! Erza et moi on va aller mettre le feu là-bas!!! Legionary nous voilà!!! C’est écrier Natsu en accourant dans la ville après avoir attraper le col du mystérieux membre de la guilde. ERZA, REJOINS NOUS LA-BAS!!!

\- Hehehe, Natsu a toujours tendance à réagir au quart de tour. Lucy doit être sur le chemin du retour, murmurais-je en tournant la tête pour regarder à nouveau vers la petite colline où nous étions précédemment mais ne trouvais pas trace de la jolie blonde. Je ferais mieux de terminer cette histoire en vitesse pour pouvoir aller la voir.

Sans perdre plus de temps et pour ne pas être plus en retard que je ne l’étais déjà face à Natsu qui accourait déjà, je fis apparaitre deux épées à mes mains tout en m’envolant grâce à Heaven Wheel Armor puis m’empressa de filer au plus vite possible vers la guilde.

Lorsque je suis finalement arriver aux portes de l’ennemi, Natsu était déjà en train d’hurler sur tout ce qui bouge en crachant du feu comme un Dragon en furie. Venant d’un Dragon Slayer je ne pouvais donc pas espérer autre chose peut-être mais tout de même cette paguaille qu’il provoquait à lui seul attirait les membres comme des mouches et cela allait m’être utile.

Après avoir pénétrer dans la guilde en mettant quelque membres aux tapis part la même occasions je remarquais sans difficulté que le Maître de la guilde n’était pas présent. _«Encore un lâche...»_ et cela ne faisait aucun doute, je fis une petite tape à l’épaule et un petit signe de tête à Natsu en accourant dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

Je ne m’attardais pas à savoir s’il avait compris le message, ça faisait bientôt un bon moment qu’on se connaît donc la question ne se posait même pas.

L’intérieur de la guilde y était très sombre mais j’y trouva le Maître sans problème. Il tremblait déjà comme un feuille en me voyant arriver mais qu’il ai peur ou non ne changerais pas mes intentions. Une simple prise et une mise en garde bien corser suffit à le faire perdre conscience par la peur, le reste des membres fûs tous mis K.O d’une simplicité remarquable par Natsu et la destruction de leur bâtiment encore plus. Natsu était déjà maitre dans cette art alors je le laissait donc faire le reste et tout mettre en cendre après avoir ligoter tout le monde et les avoir mis en lieux sûr. _«Parfois ces folies destructrices peuvent servir mais pour l’instant je n’ai plus de temps à perdre içi»_ pensais-je ricanant

Une fois que le travail a été fait avec brio, Natsu et Happy criait déjà victoire en faisant l’éloge de notre duo mais je n’avais malheureusement pas le temps pour ces plaisanteries.

\- Natsu, c’est vrai que nous avons fait une très bonne équipe mais, dis-je en baissant d’un ton à chaque mots de façon meutrière et en m’approchant de lui à petit pas puis lui attrapa l’écharpe pour dangereusement rapprocher son visage du mien. Tu a fait une énorme bêtise ce soir en faisant autant de grabuge, si je n’étais pas arriver à temps tu aurais mis le feu à la ville! C’est à cause de choses comme ça que la Maître à des problèmes au conseil! Et ce n’est pas fini! Ta punition pour nous avoir interrompu dans notre petite discussion Lucy et moi ce soir, sera bien plus que terrible si tu va la voir ce soir... compris?!

Natsu ne tenait déjà plus sur ces jambes et s’effondra au sol en suant à grosse goutte.

\- O-oui! E-Erza...

\- Erza à perdu la tête! Natsu fuyons, repris Happy.

 _-_ Je te confis le reste!! m’exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers l’appartement de Lucy.

Je dois avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à agir de cette façon, c’était la première fois que ma colère était si grande. En courant vers l’appartement de Lucy à toute vitesse je ne pouvais m’arrêter de me demander si tout cela était juste. Si tout allait pour le mieux et n’allait pas trop vite.

«Mira m’a demander de m’imaginer embrasser Lucy pour en avoir le coeur clair. Pour comprendre mes sentiments pour elle mais l’amour ne se tient pas un qu’un simple baiser. Mais un baiser est une chose précieuse qu’on ne réserve qu’à une personne très spécial... Alors il n’y a pas de place aux doutes, je l’aime...»

Ayais l’habitude de visiter l’appartement de Lucy, je connaissait quelque racourcis pour y arriver plus rapidement. Alors la route ne fus que plus brève et sans que je ne m’en aperçoive, j’étais déjà devant l’apartement de Lucy éreinté par ma course folle. Mon coeur battait comme un tambour dans ma poitrine avec un poids dans l’estomac.

Je n’avais jamais ressenti cela avant pourtant je m’entraine souvent et au-delà de mes limites pour me surpasser et devenir plus forte mais ce sentiment si pesant dans la poitrine est une première pour moi. _«Je n’avais pas couru assez longtemps pour être épuiser à ce point alors qu’est-ce que c’est»_

\- Pourquoi je tenais tant à venir içi à tout pris ce soir? J’ai même menacer Natsu de ne pas venir chez elle pour qu’elle puisse se reposer tranquillement... non! Je lui ai dis ça pour qu’elle est moi puisse discuter tranquillement mais j’ai pourtant dis à Lucy qu’on ce verrait demain. Elle penserais que je suis trop collante si je m’incruste comme ça à l’improviste chez elle, murmurais en restant au pied de sa porte.

Penser à tout ça me donnait envis de partir loin d’içi et me réfugier dans mon lit sans même me retourner mais ce sentiment... le besoin de la voir ce soir était bien plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je voulais la voir.

En levant la tête vers le haut, je pouvais distinguer des lumières dans son appartement.

\- Elle n’est pas encore coucher on dirait.

 _«Ce sont les lumières de sa salle de bain»_ dis-je dans mes penser d’une voix affecteuse.

Aussitôt ce poids dans ma poitrine devins plus lourd et mon coeur se mis à battre encore plus violemment. D’une main tremblente, je fouilla rapidement dans ma poche pour y trouver un double des clefs de l’appartement de Lucy et le regarda d’un air confus puis de nouveau vers les lumières venant de sa fenêtre quand tout à coup, je sentis une goutte glacial toucher la paume de ma main. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, quelques nouvelles gouttes tomba sur mon visage.

Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, je ne pouvais pas rester devant la porte de Lucy éternellement alors j’inspira un bon coup puis insera la clef dans sa serrure.

\- Après tout, ce n’étais qu’une simple petite visite, j’improviserais une fois que je serais entrée! me suis-je dis à haute voix pour me convaincre.

Sa porte ne me porta aucune résistance. Une fois la clef tourner deux fois dans la serrure, j’entrais sans trop me presser un appelant Lucy au passage.

_« Elle doit être encore dans son bain. Je n’ai pas vraiment envis qu’elle s’enerve si elle me voyait entrer déjà qu’il était déjà très tard. Mais... et s’il lui était arrivée quelque chose?»_

En voyant qu’elle ne répondait pas j’inspecta son appartement dans les moindres recoins pour la chercher puis avec culpabilité, entra finalement dans la salle de bain pour la retrouver endormi dans la baignoire.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir de plus en plus chaud en mon coeur s’emballer dans ma poitrine.

D’un geste rapide mais doux pour ne pas la réveiller, je la sorti doucement du bain et la porta au lit à petit pas puis l’habilla avec empressement grâce à ma magie de son pyjama. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne l’avais pas admirer dans son bain avant de le faire mais dormir dans son bain est une pratique dangereuse et elle aurait bien pût tomber malade si elle y restait trop longtemps.

D’ailleurs, ses joues étaient rosies par la chalheur et ces cheveux blonds collaient sur son visage surement à cause d’un champoing avant de venir ce plonger dans le bain. Je pouvais le sentir... en m’approchant d’elle et en m’agenouillant près du lit, son odeur submergeais mes narines et tout mes sens. Quelques mêches coller sur son visage m’empêchait de contempler son visage alors d’un geste aussi lent que possible, je les déplaçaient donc derrière son oreille.

Ces cheveux étaient encore mouillées et elle dormait à point fermer bien que cela faisait un moment que je l’observais après l’avoir recouverte de sa couverture.

\- Autant de questions et autant de réponses se mélangent dans mon esprit mais au bout du compte, pourquoi réfléchir autant? murmurais-je tout bas en serrant les poings sur mes genoux.

\- Mmm... Er... za...

\- .....!!

En entendant Lucy murmurer mon prénom dans son sommeil, je leva d’un bond et ferma les rideaux avant de partir à toute hâtes vers Fairy Hills. Pourquoi tant de hâte? Et bien parce que...

\- Parce que je crois que... Je crois que j’ai peur, murmurais-je tout bas en fixant le sol.

L’ai-je admit à Mira le lendemain à la guilde. Lucy venait tout juste de partir pour préparer ces affaires même si je lui ai dites maintes fois que cela pouvais attendre, le fait de venir s’entraîner avec moi a comme eu l’effet escompter. Lucy était au ange et ne tenais plus en place contrairement à moi.

Après l’avoir regarder partir, j’étais m’assise plus confortablement sur mon siège et murmura ces mots à Mirajane. Hélas, une certaine personne dont j’aurais aimer ne pas être présente était là aussi et en profitais donc pour me taquiner.

\- Il est arriver quelque chose avec Lucy? Elle semblait très heureuse pourtant, demanda Mirajane.

\- Et bien...

\- La grande titania à peur? Je crois que j’ai un peu trop bu! me coupa Cana en continuant de boire.

\- Si tu tiens à survivre, je te déconseille de te moquer de moi. Et encore moins à parler de ça à qui que se soit.

Cana ria encore plus fort puis me fis une tape à l’épaule en me faisant un grand sourire.

\- Détends toi ma belle! L’amour c’est pas facile mais quand on aime, c’est la plus belle chose qui soit. Pas vrai? Et puis je ne comprends pas. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu est amoureuse Erza, pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe autant cette fois? Saute le pas et embrasse là, elle est folle de toi ça se vois!

Elle prenait tout à la rigolade mais je sentais bien que ces mots étaient sincère et quelques rougeurs apparaissait sur ces joues lorsqu’elle évoqua l’amour. _«Cana est amoureuse aussi, hein? Même si son côter tête en l’air m’embête un peu, elle pourrait m’aider aussi... peut-être»_

\- J’étais encore trop jeune à l’époque...

\- Les choses sont différentes maintenant? me demanda Mira en s’accoudant sur le comptoir. Lucy a quelque chose de spécial que ton ex-petite amie n'avait pas?

\- Serais-ce une question piège? demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Mirajane rigola en affichant son plus beau sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non, c’est du passer tout ça. Maintenant réponds à ma question.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parler les filles, demanda Cana qui était maintenant perdu.

\- Et bien oui, Lucy est différente mais là n’est pas le problème. Lucy m’aime depuis longtemps déjà et ça me fait peur. J’ai peur de jouer avec ces sentiments et de la jeter ensuite.

Après avoir dit ça, le regard de Mira devins très sombre puis tourna la tête comme si elle repensait au passer. J’ai très vite compris que j’avais fait une bêtise et m’empressa de m’escuser mais elle me coupa aussitôt la parole.

\- Ne t’en fait pas Erza, j’assume totalement tout ça et je sais que tu m’a pardonner parce que tu en connaissait les raisons. J’étais encore beaucoup trop têtu à l’époque et je n’acceptais l’aide de personne. Mais Lucy est différente et ces sentiments pour toi pourrait te surprendre Erza.

Pour être honnête, le ton et le regard de Mira me fis plonger dans un petit monde pendant un moment et nous sommes rester un long moment nous regarder de cette façon sans cligner des yeux. _«Est-ce cela qu’on appelle être nostalgique? Peut-être bien, en tout les cas cette conversation avec Mira m’a fait comprendre à quel point il est inutile de penser à tout ça. Chaque personne sont différentes et Lucy l’est tout autant à mes yeux, je le lui ai même avouer hier soir. Je l’aime et elle m’aime aussi! Cana a raison, je ne dois pas hésiter mais je ne dois pas tout faire trop vite ou notre relation ne durera pas.»_

\- Tu n’est plus aussi idiote qu’avant Mira, ajoutais-je en riant.

\- Ah!! Je ne suis pas une idiote!

Ne pouvant plus continuer à écouter notre petite conversation, Cana s’était mise à boire encore plus que d’habitude ce qui inquiéta grandement Mira. Je pouvais la comprendre surtout lorsqu’elle s’était mise à dormir sur le comptoir. Mira s’empressa de demander à son frère, Elfmann, de gérer le bar pendant qu’elle ramenait Cana chez elle.

Qu’elle amie attentionnée elle était devenue. C’est la première fois que je la voyait faire ça pour un client du bar mais c’était sûrement parce que Cana avait vraiment trop bu aujourd’hui. Elle rougissait un peu lorsque Cana lui murmurais des choses à l’oreille, c’est sûrement dû à l’odeur de l’alcool. Sans oublier que Cana avait toujours tendance à ne plus maitriser ces mots lorsqu’elle était soûle.

\- Mira est vraiment devenu quelqu’un de bien, murmurais-je tout bas avant de partir.

Dans les rues, les foules s’accumulaient et évitaient un endroit préçis au milieu de la ville. En y regardant bien, Natsu et Gray s’y trouvaient et se bagarraient. Je me demandais encore pourquoi diable ils persistaient à se crier dessus sans se poser de question tout en m’approchant jusqu’à ce que j’entendais haut et fort Gray lui hurler :

\- Tu vas te faire tuer! Abandonne cette idée tout de suite!

Intriguer, j’avançais donc un peu plus pour pouvoir leur parler.

\- Qui va se faire tuer? demandais-je.

\- Erza!! Viens te battre!!

\- Quoi? Mais qu’est ce qui se passe Gray?

Gray passa lassivement la main dans ces cheveux et soupira lourdement avant de me répondre.

\- J’ai parlé à Natsu de l’entrainement de Lucy avec toi et depuis il est comme ça à hurler qu’il veut un duel contre toi dans la rue comme un idiot.

\- J’étais à la guilde se matin, pourquoi il n’est pas venu là-bas? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

\- Parce que Natsu était trop occuper à ce plaindre, me répondis Happy en volant autour de moi.

\- Ton entrainement vas complétement tuer Lucy! Elle n’est pas comme toi, une fille normal ne pourrais pas faire un entrainement aussi fou que le tient! J’ai moi même essayer et je suis reparti en courant! Je ne suis pas du tout d’accord pour que tu l’emmene Erza!! Battons nous en duel!! Si je gagne, Lucy reste içi avec nous et si tu gagne elle part avec toi!!!

Un long silence se fis entendre à la fin de son discours avant que je ne reprenais enfin la parole.

\- Natsu, combien de fois m’as-tu demandé en duel et combien de fois est-ce que tu as gagner Natsu? Tu devrais arrêté de faire des propositions stupides et de réfléchir un peu. De plus, je ne suis pas du tout d’accord avec ce que tu a dit, dis-je en le fermant les yeux. Ca ne m’affecte pas que tu dise que mon entrainement est difficile parce que cela prouve que je suis forte et que j’arrive à repousser mes limites. Que tu n’ais pas réussi à le faire est une chose mais que tu t’oppose à que Lucy essaye en est une autre. Elle a envit de devenir plus forte, elle veut repousser ces limites et tu voudrais l’en empêcher alors qu’elle a déjà accepter? Tu veux aller contre son gré? Dire que Lucy est une fille normal qui n’arriverait pas à faire ce que moi je puisse faire reviens à dire qu’elle est faible est n’arriverais à rien et je n’accepterais pas cela venant de toi Natsu. Lucy est forte et elle le prouveras lorsqu’elle viendra à mes côtés et si elle tiens le coup jusqu’au bout, je lui apprendrais tout ce que je sais. Elle vous prouvera sa valeur et je suis convaincu qu’elle y arrivera...

J’ouvris les yeux à nouveau pour tourner la tête à ma droite et y trouva Lucy cacher derrière un immeuble. Je savais qu’elle était là, je reconnaitrais son fouet n’importe où. Lorsque je regarda de nouveau vers Natsu, sa rage semblait être calmer et avec un sourire je lui ai dis de remonter la tête. Il était affecter par son comportement et me demanda pardon ce que j’accepta d’un mouvement de la tête.

\- Avant qu’on aille s’entrainer pourquoi pas prendre quelque vacance? Ca fait un bon moment que j’ai envis d’aller Spa Town Hosenka. Il y a des sources d’eau chaude et de quoi s’amuser aussi, vous voulez venir? demandais-je à Natsu et Gray qui accepta sans même attendre. Mais avant ça Natsu, je dois te prévenir que je n'ai pas oublier ta punition!

- Quoi? Noooon!!

Je demanderais à Lucy plus tard, je vais attendre que les garçons partent d’abord.


	5. Elle m'aime aussi

La nuit était déjà là et englobait toute ma chambre alors qu’il n’y avait que la lampe sur ma table de chevet comme source de lumière. Je n’arrêtais pas de repenser à cette journée étrange en serrant mon cousin favori entre mes bras.

_\- Avant qu’on aille s’entrainer pourquoi pas prendre quelque vacance? Ca fait un bon moment que j’ai envis d’aller Spa Town Hosenka. Il y a des sources d’eau chaude et de quoi s’amuser aussi, vous voulez venir? demanda Erza à Natsu et Gray qui accepta sans même attendre._

_Dos à un des bâtiment et cacher de leur regard, j’avais tout entendu. Je savais pertinemment que l’entrainement d’Erza n’allait pas être de tout repos et cela rien qu’en la regardant. La première fois que je l’ai vu ce battre j’ai immédiatement comprise pourquoi tout le monde la surnommait la “Reine des Fées”. Belle, forte et redoutable. Elle avait tout d’une déesse. D’ailleurs c’est sûrement à ce moment là que j’ai commencée à comprendre le fosser qui nous séparaient._

_Mais entendre Erza prendre ma défense et avoir tant confiance en moi, cela me faisait vraiment sentir invincible et sûr de moi. Erza tient vraiment à ce que je progresse._

_Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas la décevoir._

_Je levai alors la tête de nouveau et sorti précipitamment de ma cachette pour la regarder marcher vers l’autre bout de la rue avec les garçons lorsqu’elle retourna la tête en arrière avec un de ces plus beaux sourires comme si elle savait que j’étais là. Puis, nos regards se croisa. Comme si elle s’avait que j’allais me montrer. Natsu et Gray ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle s’était arrêtée au milieu de la route jusqu’à ce que eux même tournèrent la tête pour me voir et ne tardèrent pas à me hurler de venir avec eux. Natsu le premier._

_\- Heeeey!! Lucy, qu’est ce que tu fais? Viens avec nous au lieu de nous regarder comme une idiote!_

_\- S’il te plaît, dépêche toi Lucy! Je n’ai pas envi de l’entendre hurler à côter de moi éternellement, continua Gray._

_Aussitôt un sourire parcoura mes lèvres et j’accourais vers mon équipe._

_\- Je ne suis pas une idiote!! leur ai-je hurlé en accourant vers eux. Et puis, c’est quoi cette façon de me parler?! Un peu plus de respect, dans peu de temps je pourrais vous botter les fesses!_

_\- Et bien on est impatient de voir ça! m’encouragea Gray en ricanant._

_\- Il faudra d’abord que tu perde du poids pour pouvoir suivre Titania, t’as l’air d’une obèse! repris Happy en tournoyant autour de moi mais je l’attrapa aussitôt par les ailes et l’envoya valser en plein sur le visage de Natsu._

_\- La ferme le chat!!_

_A ma grande surprise Erza se mit à rire et me caressa le haut de la tête affecteusement malgrè mon visage maintenant boudeur ce qui nous attira des regards interrogateurs venant des garçons mais qui se transformèrent aussitôt en grand sourire approbateur. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, Erza est une personne qui, habituellement, agit de façon maladroite lorsqu’elle tentait de montrer son affection. En sachant ça, ce moment devenait plus que magique et je n’aurais changée ce moment pour rien au monde._

_\- Vous savez, je sais très bien que j’ai réussi à payer mon loyer sans problème ce mois-ci et ce n’est pas grâce à vous les garçons, leur dis-je en leur lançant un regard accusateur, mais faire des missions tous ensembles me manque un peu. Ca vous dirait qu’on fassent une petite mission toute simple toute l’équipe réunit?_

_Sans attendre, Natsu posa son bras autour de mon coup en hurlant à quel point ce serait cool qu’on fasse ça avant qu’on aille en vacance tous ensemble alors qu’Erza cessa de me caresser la tête avec un visage rempli de confusion et de crainte le regard fixer dans un coin de la rue._

_Lorsque j’avais tournée la tête pour voir ce qui accaparait son attention, il n’y avait personne. Ou peut-être que cette personne était déjà partit?_

_\- Excusez-moi, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, nous a t-elle dit d’un ton sec avant d’accourir vers la guilde le visage soudainement devenu très sérieux comme si quelque chose de grave était en train de ce passer._

_Peut-être l’étais-ce? Je n’avais jamais vu Erza faire une telle expression._

_Toute la journée après ça se passa comme d’habitude. Natsu et Gray se disputaient à la moindre occasion pendant qu’Happy continuait à m’embêter perpetuellement et si cela n’était pas le cas, nous étions tous ensemble à rire de nos histoires de tout les jours en se taquinant l’un l’autre._

_La nuit tomba bien vite et nous nous quittèrent sans trop de zèle en nous dirigeant vers nos appartement distincte ce qui me rendit quelque peu confuse surtout avec leur sale habitude de s’introduire chez moi par effraction. En tout cas, c’est ceux à quoi je pensait jusqu’à ce que j’arrive devant la porte de chez moi et que je vois la porte soudainement souvrir devant mes yeux et Natsu et Gray se faire jeter violemment par terre._

_\- Qu’est ce que vous faites là?! Ne me dîtes pas que-_

_Soudainement, Erza sortit de mon appartement le visage baisser laissant sa franche retomber sur ces yeux. Pas un mot n’était dit jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrivait devant les garçons terrifiés au sol._

_\- Lucy à l’aide... balbutia Natsu._

_\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu... Natsu je suppose que tu sais ce qui va t’arriver. Ta punition sera bien plus que douloureuse que ce que j’avais malheureusement prévu et toi Gray, je vais faire en sorte que tu n’oublie jamais ce jour..., dit-elle enfin en levant assez le visage pour laisser entrevoir son regard meurtrier._

_La voix basse d’Erza était tel que même moi je pouvais me sentir proche des enfers même si j’étais loin d’être celle qui était menacer. Son regard ne montrait aucune faiblesse ni même ne serais-ce qu’une once empatie. D’un mouvement sec, Erza attrapa Natsu par son écharpe et Gray par le col de son t-shirt qu’il avait miraculeusement pût garder sur lui jusqu’à présent et les trainèrent au loin malgrè leurs plaintes. Ils mendièrent même sa pitier mais en vain, Erza les avaient déjà entrainer au loin lorsque je pénétra dans mon appartement pour enfin avoir la paix._   
_En entrant dans ma chambre, un petit mots avec une magnifique écriture sur le lit me disant :_   
_“Ne vas pas te coucher tout de suite._   
_Je t’en pris, j’ai quelque chose de très important à te dire”_

Mais jusqu’à maintenant, elle ne s’était toujours pas montrer bien que j’ai continuée à l’attendre encore et encore. Il doit être dans les environs de 2 heures et demi du matin si j’y pense et je commençais vraiment à avoir du mal à rester éveiller. La fatigue commençait largement à alourdir mes paupières et le sommeil endormissait mes sens jusqu’à ce que j’entendis la fenêtre de ma chambre s’ouvrir lentement et un chuchotement semblable à mon nom.

\- Lucy... Lucy, tu est réveillée?

Je réouvris avec difficulté mes yeux épuiser par la fatigue et les frottèrent avec lenteur accompagner de quelques petits gémissement. Lorsque j’allais me lever pour m’assoir sur le lit, une main affecteuse m’en empêcha pour mieux m’attirer vers elle alors qu’elle s’allongeait derrière moi..

Quant un délicieux parfum de fraise m’engloba toute entière, je n’ai pu retenir mon sourire plus longtemps. Erza avait tenu sa promesse et était finalement venu me voir ce soir. Ce qui l’avait retenu de venir plus tôt m’importais peu, elle était là et c’était tout ce qui compte.

\- Erza... merci d'être venue, murmurais-je en la laissant se blottir contre moi.

\- Hum... je suis désoler, la punition de Gray et Natsu m’a pris une éternité mais je suis là maintenant.

J’étais trop épuiser pour lui répondre alors je poussa un lèger gémissement pour lui montrer mon approbation. Son bras gauche autour de ma taille me tenait fermement mais gentillement proche de corps, je pouvais dans cette position sentir son souffle sur mon visage et la douceur de sa joue contre la mienne. Dans d’autre circonstance, j’aurais sûrement rougis à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes mais il était si tard je n’avais qu’une envie et fus dormir. Erza aussi d’ailleurs. L’avoir à mes côtés avant de me coucher et peut-être d’avoir la chance de l’avoir blotti de cette façon contre moi à mon réveil me remplissais de bonheur. Alors, pourquoi pas? Je la laissa se mettre à l’aise et elle répondis à mon geste en baisant mon front avant que ne finisse finalement par m’endormir dans ces bras.

La nuit passa comme un éclair. Lorsque je réouvris de les yeux, l’aube apparaissait à peine et il devait être dans les 6 heures du matin. D’un petit mouvement lent et éreinté, je me retourna pour mieux me blottir dans les bras de la femme que j’aime et cacher mon visage dans son cou pour y trouver le réconfort dont j’attendais tant jusqu’à lors. Mais lorsque je leva la tête et vis devant moi Erza encore agréablement endormit, toute ma fatigue s’était aussitôt évanuie.

Erza. Même endormit, elle restait parfaite. Peut-être l’était-elle même plus encore en ce moment même. Elle qui paraissait toujours aussi forte et protectrice, elle montrait un visage si serein et si adorable lorsqu’elle dormait encore.

D’où j’étais, enfuis au fond de ces bras, nous étions si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, sa peau si douce autour de mon corps ainsi que sa soyeuse chevelure de feu. Doucement je remonta mes mains sur ces hanches jusqu’à ces épaules en prenant le temps de d’imprimer chaques détails et sensation tout au fond de ma mémoire : son pyjama rouge qui me sembait tout neuf, le fait qu’elle soit un peu plus grande que moi et cela même dans ce genre de moment, ces muscles qui n’étaient pas si visible que cela en temps réel mais qui en y prenant assez attention pouvaient se faire sentir ainsi que les efforts intensifs qu’elle s’obligeait à éxecuter chaque jours et enfin, une petite cicatrice dont je ne m’en était jamais aperçus jusqu’à présent. En bas à droite de sa lèvre inférieur. Une cicatrice de bataille sûrement.

Cette cicatrice la ressemblait tellement. Cela la rendait plus forte et combative une fois qu’on l’avait remarquer. Et si...

_“...si Natsu ne nous avait pas interrompu se soir-là, me serais-je aperçu de cette marque sur ces lèvres? Erza m’aurait-elle vraiment embrasser? Est-elle amoureuse de moi? A t-elle déjà embrasser quelqu’un auparavant? Combien de personne est-elle déjà tombée amoureuse? Aime t-elle exclusivement les femmes ou aussi les hommes? Rien que de penser à elle dans les bras d’un homme me révulse, je ne sais pas si je veux savoir la réponse. Il y a tant de chose que je ne sais pas d’elle”_

Lentement, je rapprocha mon visage du sien. Je sentais mon pouls s’accélerer avec un mélange de joie et de peur à l’idée de sentir ces lèvres sur les miennes. “ Si je l’embrasse maintenant ça ne compte pas, pas vrai? Elle est encore endormit donc je... Je n’ai qu’à m’approcher un peu et...”

\- Ce n’est pas poli de fixer les gens, tu sais? me susura t-elle sans s’embêter d’ouvrir les yeux.

\- Kyaaaa!!

D’un bond, je m’éloigna d’Erza et cacha mon visage sous la couverture pour ne pas qu’elle me voit.

\- T-tu était réveillée?! Je suis désoler! répondis-je aussi vite que possible.

\- Tu n’a pas à être désoler, tout va bien. Tu n’a rien fait de mal, argumenta Erza d’un ton poser. A moins que tu ne l’étais, qu’étais-tu en train de faire avant que je ne t’interrompe? Est-ce que je devrais... être puni... pour l’avoir fait? me murmura Erza d’un ton séducteur.

Erza enleva gentillement la couverture de mon visage et y découvrit une Lucy aussi rouge que ces cheveux. Ne savant pas quoi dire je balbutia les seuls mots qui me traversa l’esprit.

\- Ca me fait pensée à Virgo quand tu dis ça. Je ne préférerais pas vraiment te punir.

Aussitôt, le visage tout sourire d’Erza devint aussi grave que si j’avais voler un de ces gâteaux à la fraise favoris et l’avais manger devant elle avec un sourire narquois. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, semblait confuse, cherchait ces mots mais s’en tena à juste se lever du lit en évitant tout contact avec moi pour s’assoir au bord du lit la tête baisser.

\- Je-je sui désoler, je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenues si proche l’une de l’autre et je me suis permise de prendre tellement de liberter... Virgo est sûrement quelqu’un de bien si tu en est tomber amoureuse... Je.. J’éviterais de trop être amical... la prochaine fois...

Je n’ai pas pu me retenir de rire tellement cette réponse venant d’elle fus inattendu ce qui fis retourner Erza pour me regarder. Moi qui était si embarrasser auparavant me voilà en train de rire au éclat. J’ai dû la vexer un peu cela se voyait et j’ai cru même bon d’en rajouter une couche en la traitant d’“idiote” ce qui la fis baissée les yeux encore une fois alors que je m’assis à mon tour en posant mon dos contre le mur.

\- Virgo est mon Esprit et elle me parle toujours de cette façon, Erza. Même si j’aime énormément mes Esprits et que ce sont tous mes compagnons et amies, je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse d’une d’entre elles.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Ce sont des personnes comme les autres, tu le dis toi même. Que ce soit une femme, un homme ou un Esprit celeste, cela importe peu. Ce sont les sentiments qui comptent vraiment.

\- Et bien ce n’est pas ça, c’est que...

Je n’arrivais plus à parler. Erza me menait par le bout du nez et elle le savait. Plus je parlais, plus elle s’approchait dangereusement de moi et bientôt son bras gauche se posa contre le mur à ma droite.  
 _“Qu’est ce qu’Erza essaye de faire? Est-ce qu’elle se rend compte à elle point elle me rends nerveuse en se moment?! Ce n’est pas que cela me déplaît mais...”_

\- C’est que je suis amoureuse d’une autre...

Un silence suivit ma déclaration et alors que je craignais le pire, je vis en regardant Erza de nouveau que ces yeux chocolatés brillaient d’un éclat que je n’avais jamais vu auparavant. La chalheur de son regard me fis perdre toute mes force avec une voluptueuse sensualité. Alors que j’ai crus qu’elle allait cherché mes lèvres d’un mouvement lent et caressant, je ferma les yeux mais ne sentis qu’un baiser sur la joue. Moi qui croyais qu’elle allait s’approchée plus en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, elle s’était éloignée de moi mais j’avais su qu’elle avait eu ce qu’elle voulait.

D’une manière ou d’une autre ce baiser était une réponse.

\- J’ai une surprise pour toi, Lucy, me dit-elle enfin en se levant du lit. Tu te rappelle de cette dernière mission avant notre grand entrainement dont tu avais parlée hier? J’ai trouvée la mission parfaite pour toi.

\- Hein?

Hélas, elle ne m’en avait pas dit plus et à la place nous nous étions dirigées vers la guilde pour chercher Gray et Natsu. Au départ, je m’étonnais de devoir partir à la guilde si tôt parce que les garçons ne viennent presque jamais de si bon matin mais à ma grande surprise Gray était au bar en train de parler avec Mirajane et Cana ramenait Natsu en le portant sur ces épaules. Je m’inquiètais pour lui, il avait la même tête que s’il était resté dans un transport toute la nuit.   
Lorsque j’allais lui parler, lorsqu’un baril vint soudainement frapper Cana à toute vitesse les faisant tomber tout les deux.

\- Ose répéter ça!! hurla Erza.

Lorsque je tourna la tête, Erza qui jusqu’à présent était habillée en civil portait à present son armure Heart Kreuz avec l’épée pointer sur un homme au cheveux blond et à l’allure imposante.

\- On a pas besoin de mauviette dans cette guilde! Vous me faites tous pitiés... vous vous êtes tous fait humilier par Phantom Lord! Vous n’êtes que des minable! Et tout ça à cause de cette petite pute de mage céleste. Tout ça c’est de sa faute. Si j’étais vous, je la virerais sans me poser de question!

\- La ferme Luxus!!

Erza qui jusqu’à présent essayait de garder son calme l’attaqua avec son épée avec une rapidité incroyable mais celui-ci disparut pour réapparaitre derrière elle comme entourer d’une énergie éléctrique. Le regard d’Erza en broncha pas une seconde et sa détermination resta intact lorsqu’elle se retourna.

\- Traite encore Lucy de cette façon et tu en paiera le prix fort... lui dit-elle avec une aura meurtrière.

\- Luxus! Erza! Ca suffit!! hurla Mirajane. Luxus, il n’est pas question de blâmer qui que ce soit et puis d’abord toi aussi tu n’a jamais été aussi fort! Tout le monde à ces débuts!

\- Et si j’étais toi, j’éviterais de parler! Me traiter comme ça alors que tu n’étais même pas là pour nous aidez!

Cela avait l’air de le vexer car il se dirigea vers moi d’un air menaçant même s’il feignait un sourire sur son visage mais Grey et Natsu s’interposèrent devant moi comme pour me protéger. Luxus se retourna lorsqu’il vit les garçons puis se mit à se diriger vers de qui servait maintenant de sortie à la guilde.

\- Ce sont les mots du maître et non ceux de Lucy alors réfléchit bien à cela, repris Erza faisant disparaitre son épée puis me pris par la main et traina les garçons dehors avec nous.

Même sorti de la guilde nous pouvions encore entendre Luxus dire une dernière phrase avant de disparaitre grâce à sa magie éléctrique.

\- Tout ça ne m’intéresse pas! Bientôt j’hériterais de la guilde et préparer vous tous à de grand changement! Tous les faiblârds disparaitrons ainsi que mes futurs adversaires!

Lorsque j’ai voulu me retournée, Erza retira sa main de la mienne pour la poser derrière ma tête comme pour me prévenir de ne pas le faire puis jeta les garçons au sol devant nous.

\- Debout! Nous avons une mission très difficile qui nous attends aujourd’hui!

\- Hai! répondit-ils en mode Happy.

\- Mais attendez les amis, demandais-je en m’arrêtant de marcher.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il y a Lucy? Tu a l’air troubler, répondis Gray suivit de Natsu qui acquiesça.

\- Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que Luxus pense qu’il héritera de la guilde? Même s’il est de la famille du maître cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu’il sera maître à son tour, non? Ce que cherche un maître de guilde c’est avant tout un meneur, ce n’est pas une affaire de famille... Et vu sont comportement, le maître ne voudra certainement pas de lui pour nous mener.

\- Je n’avais jamais pensé à ça, Lucy tu est un génie! s’exclama Natsu avec un air ahuri.

\- Laisse tomber tout ça, Lucy. Luxus à une logique d’idiot et lorsqu’on est un idiot on le reste à vie, me répondis Gray. Regarde Natsu par exemple.

Erza se mit à ricaner alors que Natsu et Gray se mirent à se battre encore et encore. Je ne m’étais pas vraiment rendus compte mais c’était bien la première fois qu’Erza les laissaient se disputer verbalement sans intervenir.


	6. Ne pleure pas

\- Lucy, reveille-toi, lui murmurais-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain en m’essuyant les cheveux.

\- Oui, j’arrive..., répondis Lucy derrière en poussant sa couverture jusqu’à ces pieds pour mieux se mettre assise.

\- Hehe, tu n’est pas vraiment du matin.

\- Oh, tais-toi...

Lucy portait toujours son pyjama d’ailleurs. Roser, comme la couleur qui parsema ces joues lorsqu’elle me vit au pied de son lit. Je ne suis pas censer être içi ce matin alors ça se comprenait. J’avais même emprunter sa douche et elle pouvait encore le voir car ma chevelure était encore mouiller, collait à mes joues et je ne portait qu’un débardeur noir. En parlant de cheveux, les siennes étaient encore malmener par son sommeil tandis que ces yeux peinaient encore à s’ouvrir. J’entrepris donc d’ouvrir la fenêtre pour la forcer à ce reveiller puis m’assis proche d’elle sur le coin du lit en dégageant son visage de quelques mèches rebelles par la même occasion.

\- Erza, qu’est ce que tu fait dans mon appartement?

\- Tu t’es endormi après avoir passer la soirée à t’amuser avec tout le monde à la guilde alors je t’ai portée jusqu’à chez toi après la fête. Tu ne tenais plus debout tellement tu était épuisée alors tu t’es endormit dans mes bras pendant que je te raccompagnais, lui répondis-je en posant la serviette blanche que je lui avais empruntée pour me sécher les cheveux sur mes épaules.

Lucy a toujours la voix plus douce pendant le réveil, peut-être est-ce à cause de la fatigue? Malgrè ces yeux qui n’étaient pas encore ouvert, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction alors que la simple idée que je sois à ces cotées venait illuminer son visage. “ _Qu’est ce que j’aimerais savoir à quoi elle pensait en ce moment”_ pensais-je en lui rendant son sourire. _“Ceux à quoi elle pensait...”_

\- Lucy, je voulais te parler de ce qui c’est passer hier, lançais-je sans trop y penser.

Mais hélas, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se contenta de rassembler ces forces pour se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain avec un leger “je pars prendre une douche” comme un murmure puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait pénétrer dans la salle de bain dans un mouvement de fatigue et de lassitude, tout ce qui avait de plus normal mais au fond de moi je savais qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle me faisait ce coup-là. Bien des fois j’avais voulu lui adresser la parole et parler un peu de ce qui c’était passer dans la journée d’hier. De notre mission. Mais rien n’y fait.

En laissant mon corps tomber sur son lit, l’odeur de Lucy m’enveloppa. Toute sa chambre portait une odeur de vanille. Son odeur à elle et à elle seule mais son lit... son cousin personnel, c’était autre chose. Une odeur douce et complexe, à ma porter et pourtant si difficile à saisir. Ce qui est doux est facile à briser n’est-ce pas? C’est pour cela que j’aimerais la comprendre. En tout cas, mieux qu’en se moment et je fais de mon mieux pour ça mais même les conseils de Mira ne m’aidais pas.

_\- Lucy, est amoureuse de toi mais à peur de te faire honte si vous êtes ensemble. Trouve un moyen de remédier à ça mais attention! Ne lui avoue pas entièrement tes sentiments tant qu’elle n’a pas résolu son problème à ton égard. Pas de baiser ou trop de contact physique. Laisse la passion de l’attente faire son travail._

Voilà exactement ce qu’elle m’avait dit pendant notre discussion avant que Luxus ne sème la paguaille dans ce qui restait de la guilde. Ces instructions étaient comme imprimer dans mon coeur comme un sceau magique jusqu’à ce que je comprenne enfin que j’avais choisit la mauvaise façon d’approcher le problème.

\- Pourquoi suis-je aussi idiote, me réprimandais-je en couvrant mes yeux avec mon bras gauche.

Je pouvais encore nous voir sur scène.

Lucy, vêtue tel une princesse de conte de fée et moi... moi je jouais son prince charmant. La femme qui vaincrait de tout ce qui ce mettrait en travers de son chemin et qui la sauverait des monstres les plus féroces au péril de ma vie. Les rideaux s’ouvraient et je disait mon texte sans trop de difficulté alors que Lucy disait le sien en apparaissant attacher à l’opposer de moi. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siennes le temps s’arrêta autour de moi et je ne vis plus qu’elle.

Lucy était si belle.

Du haut de ces oreilles, ces cheveux tombaient comme une cascade dorée le long de ces joues rosée par l’angoisse. Ornée d’un serre tête rouge et rose comme sa robe, ces cheveux étaient attacher en un chignon à l’arrière de sa tête comme une demande dévorante à être libérer de leur étreinte. Les boucles d’oreilles qu’elle portait quant à eux me rappela cette nuit étoilée où nous avions presque faillit nous embrasser et à cette penser, mon coeur n’en pouvait déjà plus. N’importe qui aurais pus la croire Reine de la scène vêtue ainsi et si ce n’était pas le cas pour tout ceux présent dans la salle, elle l’était pour moi.

J’avais un peu honte de me montrer à elle dans cette accoutrement alors que son élégance était sans pareil à ce moment même. Certes, mes cheveux roux tombant le long de mon dos et de mes épaules faisait mon charme mais ce costume de prince avec cette cape ne me mettait pas vraiment en valeur.

_\- Oh sauvez-moi, Frédérick-sama! J’ai été capturer par Seinhart!_

Je lui ai offert mon plus beau des sourires pour la rassurer ainsi que ma main puis repris mon texte.

_\- La Lune qui nous éclaire cette nuit nous observe toute entière et elle seule sera témoin de l’amour infini bien qu’interdit que je vous porte. Le destin s’acharne contre nous mais rien ne pourra nous séparer! Princesse Yanderica, je..._

_\- Te voilà donc enfin Frédérick! s’exclama Gray en entrant enfin sur scène habillé comme un prince des glaces._

_\- Julius!_

_\- Tout est fini maintenant! Voici mon dragon! lanca t-il alors que Natsu apparaissait enfin déguiser en dragon._

En me redressant du lit pour mieux m’assoir le dos poser au mur, je ricanais encore rien qu’en repensant à la façon dont Natsu avait tout détruit à lui seule et mit feu à la robe de Lucy par la même occasion. Dans l’affolement, j’ai dégainée mon épée et découper la magnifique robe de Lucy sans même y penser puis l’enroba de ma cape blanche aussi vite que possible pour que personne d’autre ne s’aperçoive de rien.

_\- Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber princesse, lui ai-je murmurer avec tendresse._

Je ferma les yeux pour mieux la revoir sans toute sa splendeur. _“Qu’est ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour qu’elle me haïsse? Je n’ai absolument rien dit de déplacer et...”_ Un soupir vint interrompre mes penser. Lucy venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain et commençait déjà à préparer ces valises pour notre voyage sans plus tarder.

\- Lucy tu devrais t’habiller avant de te mettre à faire tes valises ou tu va attraper froid, lui dis-je en marchant jusqu’à elle.

Une fois qu’elle m’a accorder son attention j’enleva mon débardeur et le lui offrit d’un main.

\- E-Erza?!!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te désabille?? hurla t-elle en rougissant. Tu ne porte même pas de... de...

\- Habille-toi d’abord, me répétais-je en m’équipant de vêtement confortable. Je ne veux pas que tu attrape froid et puis sèche toi bien les cheveux. Ce n’est pas responsable de ne pas prendre soin de toi.

D’un geste rapide, je pris la serviette autour de mon cou et commença à essuyer ces cheveux à sa place jusqu’à ce que j’entends un petit gémissement.

\- Lucy, est-ce que ça va?

Puis les gémissements engendrèrent des pleures en quelques secondes, son visage était couvert par ces mains et au dessus de sa tête reposait la serviette blanche dont nous nous étions toute deux servis. Mes mains restèrent figés au dessus de la serviette comme paralyser alors que Lucy continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis désoler Erza mais j’ai besoin de faire mes bagages avant que les garçons ne débarquent. Tu pourrais me laisser seule? me demanda t-elle en essayant de sécher ces larmes en vain.

\- C’est de ma faute?

Je tenta de prendre ces mains dans les miennes mais elle m’évita en reculant d’un pas. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui ce passait, je ne comprenais vraiment pas du tout mais je savais d’une façon où d’une autre que c’était de ma faute.

\- Je vois...

_“J’avais fait quelque chose et quoi que ce soit je trouverais ce que c’est et ensuite je m’excuserais comme il se doit.”_

Avec cette idée en tête, c’est avec détermination que j’ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit et sorti de la chambre sans regarder derrière moi. Une fois dehors, je m’appuya dos à la porte blanche en soupirant bruyemment. Je n’avais pas le droit de la regarder souffrir alors que j’en était la cause! Je pouvais encore entendre des sanglots à travers la porte et tandis que je ressemblais à une lâche derrière cette porte alors qu’il n’en était rien. Je maudissais mon impuissance face à sa tristesse, lamentablement ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressentais, ne pas avoir été plus attentive ou encore de ne rien comprendre aux relations humaines... Pas étonnant qu’avec Mira et moi, rien n’a coller.

\- Erza? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt?

En tournant la tête, je vis Cana en train de se balader un sac rempli de provision à la main.

\- Je vais à la guilde avant de partir avec les autres. Je t’accompagne.

\- Houlà, un ton si autoritaire dès le matin. Lucy ne t’aurais pas fichu à la porte par hasard?

Un ton autoritaire? Vraiment?

\- Et toi qui avais tellement la classe en prince charmant... Lucy était à tes pieds durant la pièce tu sais? Si tu l’avais embrasser à la scène finale, vous auriez conclues hier soir mais à la place elle t’a fichu à la porte à ce que je vois.

\- Tu étais là Cana?

\- Moui et Mira aussi. Elle m’a invitée et on s’est bien marrer c’est peu de le dire, hahaha!

Donc si...

\- ... si je l’aurais embrasser, rien de cela ne serais arrivée? Le problème et un simple baiser? Mais je l’ai embrasser la joue à de multiples fois, n’est ce pas suffisant pour l’instant? Mira m’a dit de “laisser la passion de l’attente faire le travail” si Lucy n’a pas confiance en elle et se trouve toujours inférieur à moi.

\- Sur la joue?!! Bon sang Erza, t’es sérieuse?? Aahh... t’es qu’une idiote. Et Mira la reine des idiotes pour t’avoir dit un truc pareil! Pas étonnant que Lucy pert la tête!! Et puis si Lucy se trouve pas assez bien pour toi, tu n’a pas arranger les choses avec cette mission. Tu l’a fait carrément craquer pour toi et elle se retrouve sûrement encore plus en conflit avec elle-même maintenant.

Alors que je fixais le sol en essayant d’assimiler les informations que je venais de recevoir, Cana me fis une petite tape sur le tête comme pour me dire que lever la tête et reprendre mes esprits.

\- Erzaaaaa, continua t-elle, si tu continue comme ça elle va t’échapper entre les doigts! T’es humaine, non? Alors suis ton instinct.

Mon instinct...

\- C’est bien la première fois que je te vois totalement sobre Cana, remarquais-je avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Remercie Mira, lanca t-elle d’un ton monotone. Et ne change pas de sujet! Vous allez dans un Onsen alors profites-en pour faire un premier pas, compris?! Arrêtes de la mener par le bout du nez ou elle va se lasser de toi. Tu l’aimes ou pas d’ailleurs? Ne me dis pas que tu veux répondre à ses sentiments par gentillesse ou par peur de la perdre en tant qu’amie ou...

\- Je l’aime, répondis-je sans y penser.

Mon hésitation inexistante surpris Cana autant que moi mais elle m’encouragea aussitôt d’un sourire.

\- Je vois que tout est clair maintenant. Tu sais quoi faire alors.

Je n’aurais jamais cru Cana être aussi poser et sensible au partage lorsqu’elle est sobre. Mira a une très bonne influence sur elle mais qu’en est-il de Lucy? Mon influence sur elle? La seule image à laquelle je pouvais pensée en y réfléchissant est son visage rosie par les larmes et le regard fuyant.

Je ne veux pas de ça!

En entrant dans la guilde, Lucy était là à parler avec Loki. Celui-ci fuya comme à son habitude ce qui fis rire les garçons. Elle était souriante et joyeuse comme tout les jours mais quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose n’allait pas avant et il est temps d’y remédier. Cana a raison, je dois suivre mon instinct et non pas ce que les autres me dicte.

_“Lorsque je vois Lucy pour la première fois dans la journée, je n’ai qu’une envie et c’est de lui dire à quel point elle est resplendissante. Même si elle finirais par s’en lasser.”_

\- Lucy tu est splendide aujourd’hui, lui dis-je en faisant bien attention à ma voix.

\- Erza? fit-elle en se retournant cachant maladroitement sa joie. Et bien, merci... ça me fait plaisir.

“Lorsque je vois Lucy, j’ai envie de l’aider et d’être proche d’elle”

\- Les garçons!! Gray! Natsu! Partez devant et pas de bagarre!!

\- Hai!! hurlèrent-ils avant de s’enfuir.

\- Lucy laisse moi tes bagages, je vais les porter.

\- Mais tu en a déjà tellement, je ne veux t’embêter plus que tu ne l’es déjà Erza! On ne devrait pas...

\- Lucy, tu n’est pas un fardeau et tu ne le sera jamais, la réprimandais-je d’une voix grave et puissante.

Son visage se mit aussitôt à rougir comme si elle allait de nouveau pleurer alors j’attrapa rapidement sa valise de ma main gauche puis m’approcha d’elle d’un pas tranquille tout en m’équipant de vêtements normaux alors qu’elle essayait de nouveau de cacher son visage entre ces mains. Je savais que ce n’était pas grand chose mais j’usa de ma main droite pour rapprocher son visage de mon poitrine et ainsi cacher son visage et la prendre dans mes bras par la même occasion.

_“Lorsque je vois Lucy pleurer je n’ai qu’une seule envie, c’est de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout va bien.”_

\- Tout va bien Lucy. Il n’y a rien de mal à pleurer tu sais?

Et c’est ce qu’elle a fait. Elle a continuée à pleurer sur mon épaule jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sentais mieux puis nous avons continuée notre route. Natsu a bien voulu se moquer de ces yeux rougit par les pleures mais Gray a eût l’intelligence de le sommer d’arrêter.

Spa Town Hosenka, la ville la plus réputée de Magnolia pour ces Spa. Nos vacance avant que Lucy et moi nous nous retrouvons à nous entrainer avec acharnement dans les montagnes. Nos vacances avant que je ne fasse de Lucy un maitre dans la maitrise des armes et du combat.

Une fois arriver, nous n’avons pas tarder à vouloir tester les Onsens à cause de Natsu. Ce garnement s’était acharner sur le sujet pendant tout le trajet alors nous n’avions pas le choix. Même Gray en avait assez de lui. Les garçons partis, Lucy ne pouvait même plus me regarder dans les yeux. Même pas du tout d’ailleurs bien que la fumer nous empêchait de nous voir pleinement. Je dois avouer que même si c’était le cas, elle était bien trop mal à l’aise pour y faire quoi que ce soit ni même se parler.

\- Vraiment, qu’est ce que je pourrais faire de plus? me dis-je à moi même en fixant le ciel étoilée.

En sortant du bain, Lucy s’était éclipsée si vite que je n’avais pas pus la rattraper tellement j’étais surprise. Peut-être que j’aurais dû faire quelque chose pour la mettre un peu plus à l’aise dans les bains mais quoi? J’avais beau y réfléchir, rien ne me venait à l’esprit et les romans oser que j’ai l’habitude de lire ne m’aidais pas beaucoups dans en ce moment.

Plus je regarde le ciel, plus je repense à cette nuit-là sur cette colline. Si nous nous étions embrassées, est-ce que les choses auraient été plus stable? J’ai eu tellement d’occasion pour l’embrasser, tout comme cette nuit ou je l’ai demander de m’attendre. Même si les heures passaient, même si le sommeil l’assaillait, elle m’avait attendue et moi qu’est ce que j’ai fait? Je l’ai embrasser sur la joue et elle ne m’a rien dit.

Elle m’a sourit.

De même lors la pièce de théâtre. Je devais être son prince et la scène final devrait se terminer sur un baiser entre les deux êtres aimer mais je n’avais rien fait.

Et je l’ai fait pleurer.

Je serra mon kimono bleu proche de mon coeur alors qu’une étoile filante tombait du ciel. En la suivant du regard, j’aperçus au loin dans un bar, une chevelure blonde que j’aurais pu reconnaitre n’importe où parler avec un jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

\- Merci de m’avoir sauvée, lui dit-elle.

\- L’avoir sauver? répétais-je outrée. Lucy! Lu...

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu est si populaire, continua t-elle.

J’allais accourir vers elle mais m’arrêta net lorsque ce garçon en question lui attrapa la main pour mieux l’enlacer amoureusement. Murmurer son nom était la seule chose que mon corps pouvais faire face à cette vision.

_“Lorsque je vois Lucy avec quelqu’un d’autre, je ne veux pas qu’on l’approche de trop près. Personne d’autre que moi ne devrait être à ces coter”_


	7. Nouveau départ

J’allais accourir vers elle mais m’arrêta net lorsque ce garçon en question lui attrapa la main pour mieux amoureusement l’enlacer.

Mes poings se resserrèrent sous la colère. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais mais les faits étaient là et je ne pouvais m’en prendre qu’à moi même. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Cana avait raison et je n’avais eu que trop tort de la laisser dans l’attente d’une réponse. Maintenant, je récolte ce que j’avais semée.

J’allais faire marche arrière. Je m’étais déjà retourner en assumant négativement les faits lorsque l’une des conversations que j’eus avec Lucy il y a peu me revint comme par magie.

_“Lucy! Une femme doit toujours lever la tête et faire face à ces problèmes la tête haute! Le monde t’appartient alors fait ce que tu as à faire sans hésiter!”_

Je ferma les yeux un instant. Cette fois-ci ce sont les paroles de Cana qui refirent surface.

_“Erzaaaaa, si tu continue comme ça elle va t’échapper entre les doigts! T’es humaine, non? Alors suis ton instinct.”_

\- Elle est en train de m’échapper entre les doigts, me murmurais-je.

Sa peau blanche comme ceux des anges. Son sourire maladroit. Ses doux cheveux dorées dansant harmonieusement au rythme du vent. Ses lèvres tremblante d’hésitation à l’idée de m’avouer ses sentiments interdits. Le parfums enivrant de sa peau. Elle n’avait pas besoin de parler. Non. Je pouvais d’ore et déjà entrevoir dans son regard chocolaté l’infinité des sentiments qu’elle éprouvait à mon égard sans même qu’elle ne les prononcent.

 _“Lucy est bien trop pure ! Cet homme l’a sans doute embobiner dans de belle phrase!”_ m’écriais-je à moi même en me décidant enfin de me diriger vers l’entrée de l’établissement.

Je frémis tout-à-coup à l’idée qu’une nouvelle guilde noire viennent de nouveau tenter de m’enlever à Lucy. A cette penser, ma colère ne ce fis que plus grande. Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir rougir de colère jusqu’à ce qu’un voix forte et familière brise le silence autour de nous.

\- Je déteste se genre de plaisanterie!! hurla la jeune blonde. On y va Happy! Plue!

\- Ah! sursautais-je.

\- Erza? demanda Happy apparemment surpris.

Je me tenais face à l’entrée de l’établissement lorsque Lucy en ressorti aussi perturber que je ne l’étais déjà moi-même. Elle tenait Plue par le pied et Happy par sa queue de la main gauche ce qui me fis froncer les sourcils.

J’avais l’habitude de voir à quel point elle chérissait cette créature blanche au nez en forme de carotte. Elle avait beau être bizarre, Lucy l’aimait tellement que s’en était perturbant. Cette relation quelque peu étrange et bonne enfant qu’ils entretenaient m’a toujours été étrangère mais même étant une amatrice dans les relations humaine, je pouvais m’aperçevoir que Lucy ne traiterait jamais Plue de cette façon.

Les joues de Lucy se mirent à rosir en croisant mon regard soutenu.

\- E-Erza?! M-mais qu’est ce que tu fais là? repris Lucy avant de reculer d’un pas lorsque je fis apparaitre une épée à ma main.

\- Retourne à l’auberge, je m’occupe de tout, lui dis-je de ma voix la plus autoritaire.

\- Erza, attends!

Elle pensait pouvoir m’arrêter en essayant d’attraper ma main droite mais toute tentative était veine. Une fois que j’aperçus la chevelure oranger du jeune homme en question, il n’y avait plus que ma colère et mon épée qui guidait mon corps et seulement ma raison qui me retenais de lui couper les membres un part un .

“Quel lâche!!” crachais-je au fond de moi en le voyant se diriger comme si de rien n’était par la deuxième sorti du batiment.

Je l’arrêta aussitôt net en plantant la moitier mon épée dans la porte en bois lui faisant face.

\- Alors comme ça on s’apprêtait à partir? murmurais-je dangereusement pour le provoquer.

A ma grande surprise, son regard s’affola aussitôt et s’écarquilla de crainte lorsqu’il m’aperçus comme s’il me connaissait. Il m’a pris quelque seconde de plus pour que j’en fasse de même. L’“agresseur” de Lucy n’était autre que...

\- Loki?!

\- Erza? me demanda t-il l’air confus.

J’empoigna brutalement son manteau vert à fourrure blanche de ma main libre et le ramena vers moi. Nos visages se faisant face, le mépris et la colère sur mon visage devait surement être difficilement soutenable pour lui car il suait à grosse goutte. Sur une de ses joues se trouvait une marque rougissante et endolori par ce qui me semblait une gifle toute récente. Lucy n’y était pas aller de main morte et d’une certaine façon, j’étais vraiment fière d’elle.

\- T-Tu crains Erza. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

\- Est-ce que tu est sure que c’est ce que tu pense avoir à me dire en se moment même?! dis-je en le ramenant un peu plus vers moi laissant seulement quelques centimètre séparait nos regards. Toute les filles que tu drague ne te suffis pas? Maintenant Lucy?!

Mon épée disparut de la porte.

\- Je te déconseille vivement de ne plus l’approcher si c’est pour lui briser le cœur. Elle mérite bien mieux que toi et ce n’est pas un tombeur comme toi qui- !

\- Erza, ça suffit! Lucy s’interposa en me lançant Happy en plein visage.

Lorsque la pauvre bête bleu s’affala au sol incapable de bouger, il cru bon de narguer la blonde de plus belle.

\- Par terre, tes jambes ont l’air plus grosse Lucy, nyahaha!

\- La ferme, chat stupide!!!

Un bon coup de pied, voilà sa réponse! En plus d’avoir été interrompus et taquiner, Loki avait disparut par dessus le marché. En apercevant sa disparition, je m’empressa d’aller dehors pour le chercher du regard. Malheureusement, il n’y avait plus rien et ça ne me plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Je frappa le mur le plus proche si fort qu’il s’écroula sans résister.

\- Toute cette histoire était vraiment ridicule à mon goût!

\- Mais ça ne me déplais pas, me fis Lucy.

En me retournant, je me redis compte que j’avais rendu à Lucy son sourire. Elle riait aux éclats d’une façon si joyeuse que son rire me contamina presque d’une telle force que la célérité avec laquelle elle m’attrapa les mains avec affection en me surpris pas plus que ça.

\- Erza, me dit-elle d’un ton joyeux en continuant de rire. Merci. Même si je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu faisais içi à une heure pareille.

Lucy baissa alors les yeux pour fixer nos mains lier l’une à l’autre. Ses pommettes peu voyantes se teintèrent encore une fois d’un petit rose timide. Ses yeux pétillaient de nervositer et comme toujours, lorsque Lucy était nerveuse, elle passait une langue vive sur ses lèvres pour les humidifiés.

\- Nous devrions retourner à l’auberge, me demanda t-elle.

J’acquieça de la tête et nous nous mîmes en route sa main toujours dans la mienne. Il faisant trop froid disait-elle. Moi je m’en fichais, les excuses étaient inutiles. Si elle voulait me prendre la main et bien qu’elle le fasse. Lorsque je le lui ai dit, mon cœur parut vouloir s’arrêter lorsqu’un sourire de reconnaissance et de soulagement vint s'installer sur son visage.   
Mais bon, pour être tout à fait honnête elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Lorsque les heures tardives s’accumulaient nous nous rendîmes vite compte que le nous submergeaient alors nous nous mîmes à presser le pas.

Après avoir déposer nos chaussures à l'entrée et ouvert la porte de nos chambres, un arôme floral nous submergea aussitôt. Avoir une femme fleuriste semblait être un grand atout pour l’aubergiste et nous ne pouvions pas nous en plaindre.

\- Quel pagaille... me suis-je dis tout en m’étirant.

La chambre était de tel sorte qu’on dirait qu’une tornade était passer par là. Plusieurs portes coulissantes étaient lamentablement malmener au sol et les polochons complétement détruit.

\- Peut-être mais regarde, me susurra Lucy comme un secret.

Les garçons quant à eux dormaient paisiblement dans un futon. Sans dire un mot, Lucy me fis quelques coups de coude amical sur le bras. Un index sur les lèvres comme un code pour me dire de garder le silence puis me poussa hors de la pièce.

\- Partons dans une autre chambre, me susurra-t-elle encore.

\- C’est audacieux de ta part mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fis-je de même. Et puis les garçons vont s’inquiétés. Ils semblent devenu bien proche pour partager leur futon alors qu’il y en avait d’autre à disposition. Quelle belle amitier!

\- Ce n’est pas de l’amitier! hurla t-elle à voix basse. Ou est-ce que tu a déjà vu des garçon s’enlacer comme ça pour s’endormir?! Oh mon dieu... Je vais devoir payer annoncer à Mira qu’elle avait raison.

\- Qu’est ce que Mira vient faire la dedans? Elle leur a aidés à devenir plus proche? Je vais devoir la remercier.

Lucy se cogna la tête contre le mur puis m’attira vers l’acceuil pour demander une nouvelle chambre. Le sourire que l’homme se trouvant à l’accueil me fis froid dans le dos mais la chambre qu’il nous offra à l’étage contrairement à la précédente, était trés belle avec une tendance artistique moins asiatique. Une belle vue plongeante vers l’océan nous était offert par un magnifique balcon. Je voulais aller y jeter un oeil mais hélas, il se mit a pleuvoir. Pas étonnant qu’il faisait aussi froid il y a quelque minutes.

\- Erza tu viens? m’interpella Lucy en s’allongeant sur le lit en prenant soin de le faire rebondir.

\- Mhm...

A l'ombre des faveurs nocturnes, j'entendais la pluie tomber sur le toit et le balcon de la chambre. Lorsque je m’assis proche d’elle, Lucy avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond d’un blanc immaculer.

\- C’est demain qu’on commence l’entrainement pas vrai? dit-elle soudainement inquiète. Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, fis-je en m’allongeant à ces coter en prenant attention à ne pas bouger le lit.

\- Merci d’être... venue me chercher... aujourd’hui... me répondit-elle alors que ça voix devint de plus en plus basse.

\- Je suis venue parce que-

En tournant la tête pour mieux la voir, je vis que ces yeux était fermer et son souffle paisible. Elle s’était endormi. L’horloge accrocher au mur indiquait 2 heures et demi, il ne nous restant donc plus que 4 heures de sommeil avant notre départ matinal si nous ne voulions pas rater notre train alors je préféra ne pas la déranger plus que ça. Son visage exprimait une tendresse enfantine et paisible. Je n’ai pu me retenir de sourire lorsque je vis ses lèvres murmurer des chose imcompréhenssible dans son sommeil en remuant un peu.  
\- Et bien, j’ai bien trop peur de te perdre.

Le lit frais sur laquelle nous étions allongés pour mieux nous rétablir cette nuit ne m'a inspiré qu'une envie... lui dire “je t'aime”. Mais je n’en fis rien. A la place, je ramena la couverture d’une couleur cerise très douce vers nous puis accouda proche de son visage pour lui porter un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

Peu importe si Lucy allait se rappeller de ça plus tard, ça n’avait plus la moindre importance.  
Je ne veux plus de confusion et à partir de demain, je vais apprendre à Lucy comment se tenir droite dans ses chaussures! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas lui apprendre à contrôler ses Esprits Céleste de la meilleure façon qui soit mais elle saura se défendre elle-même et sans complexe. Nous pourrons même nous battre côte à côte sans qu’elle n’aille se cacher comme elle le fait d’habitude.

_“Une nouvelle Lucy se présentera à la guilde dans très peu de temps! Je m’y oblige et en fait un serment en tant que chevalière!”_

A notre réveil, la pluie avait cesser et le sol n’était pas encore sec. Comme par miracle les garçons étaient les premiers réveiller et n’avait pas commencer une seule dispute pendant que nous dormions encore. Lucy ne semblait pas surprise. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers la gare puis après quelques échanges d’au revoir sur l’arrêt de Magnolia nous étions reparti de plus belle. Juste Lucy et moi.


	8. Nouvelle vie, nouveau drame

_Mon souffle était rapide, mon cœur battait la chamade mais mes jambes continuaient à courir malgré la fatigue. Je manquais de trébucher une fois, deux fois, la troisième fois j'ai faillis tomber mais je m'étais rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsque mes mains rencontrèrent le sol, je me suis rendu compte que je portais des gants. Des gants en cuir noir et de longue manche noir déchirer et brûler à quelques endroits._

_M'étais-je battu?_

_En levant la tête pour regarder devant moi, une femme semblait courir à ma rencontre suivis d'autre personnes. Je ne pouvais pas lire leurs expressions et d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages non plus mais malgré ça je savais au fond de moi qu'ils étaient important._

_Ils étaient tous important pour moi. Comme une famille._

_\- Lucy je vais mourir, susurra une voix masculine._

_Surprise par ces mots, je me remis debout avec un peu de peine pendant que la voix résonnait à l'horizon comme si nous étions dans une pièce étrange. Mon coeur se serra d'un coup lorsque les mots ne voulais pas sortir de mes lèvres et de chaudes larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait mais je ne voulais pas le perdre alors j'essayais de crier. Encore. Encore mais en vain._

_\- Prends soin d'elle pour moi s'il te plaît. C'est mon seul et dernier souhait._

Doucement ma main toucha une autre un finement calleuse par endroit mais très douce sur mon front puis la caressa un peu tendrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Bien que je venais tout juste de reprendre conscience, je pouvais déjà distinguer une chevelure rouge écarlate me faisant face.

Erza Scarlett. Elle semblait contrariée, ces yeux étaient rivés sur le moindre de mes mouvements.

Il me semblait qu'elle voulu me dire quelque chose mais j'étais bien trop alarmée par mon rêve. De la sueur coulait le long de mes joues lorsque je tenta en vain de me lever provoquant une petite toux. Erza s'empressa de me donne de l'eau. J'eu peine à boire tellement ma gorge était séche. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve et plus les jours passaient, plus il devenait fréquent. Comme insistant. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me préoccuper de se genre de chose pour le moment ce n'étais pas ma priorité. J'en étais consciente mais comment ignorer ce genre de chose? Et surtout ce sentiment de déjà-vu qu'apparait toujours dans ce rêve et ça dès la première fois?

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux? me demanda t-elle en prenant mon pouls.

J'aquiesça alors qu'Erza s'empressait de tourner mon visage vers elle pour me regarder mais mes yeux papillotèrent longuement avant de vraiment s'ouvrir. Avant de regarder Erza, mon regard se détourna ailleurs. Dans ma main gauche se trouvait un objet aux contours cubiques qui me faisait mal à force de le serrer dans ma paume. Sûrement un réflexe pendant mon sommeil agiter. En ouvrant la main, j'y trouva un crystal d'un bleu magnifique dont l'intérieur était inscrit une sorte de Rune ou autre chose.

Comment l'oublier? C'était le fruit de mes efforts.

Le fait que cette pierre était en se moment même en ma possession voulait dire que j'avais réussi la quête dont je m'étais fixer. Lorsque je compris cela, j'allais m'exclaffée avec le plus beau de mes sourire sous le regard encore incompris de la femme qui se tenait à mes côter lorsqu'une lumière blanche se mis à jaillir d'un coup de mon visage. Plus précisément, mon œil gauche. Ce n'était pas douloureux, en tout cas pas encore mais nous étions toutes les deux habitués à cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et il fallait agir vite! La chevalière tourna de nouveau mon visage pour la faire face alors qu'une vive douleur à mon œil gauche m'alarma d'un cri. Une douleur si forte que j'eus l'impression que ma tête allais exploser. La magie devinrent d'un coup si ardente qu'elle semblait prendre des formes étranges. Sans se faire attendre, Erza s'empressa de poser quelque chose sur mon visage. Un cache-œil de couleur rose, le mien d'ailleurs, sur lequel était inscrit un sceau magique qui fis estomper la douleur ainsi que la magie qui s'en dégageait.

\- Erza, est-ce que mon visage va bien? J'ai toujours peur lorsque ça se produit, lui demandais-je d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

La rousse posa une main sur ma taille en caressant ma joue tendrement puis entoura mon corps dans une douce étreinte

\- Même si ton visage était toucher tu resterais toujours aussi belle de toute façon, me répondit-elle en ricanant tristement. Quand bien même, je devrais te gifler pour ce que tu a fait Lucy. Partir en pleine nuit? Seule? Tu est rester sans connaissance pendant deux jours et demi je te signal! Tu te rend compte à quel point je me suis inquiéter? La première fois que ça s'est passer à était suffisante, je n'avais pas besoin d'une deuxième expérience comme celle-ci!

Je me sentis bien vite coupable en entendant cela. Je me dégagea de son étreinte sans la brusquer pour me lever alors qu'elle continua.

\- C'est la seconde fois que tu tente de faire prendre forme à cette chose. Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Hehe, un petit coup de pouce! répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'en connais peu sur ta magie que tu dois me priver de détail! Tu a faillis y passer, est-ce que tu en a conscience? Tu deviens beaucoup trop cachotière envers moi.

J'avais beau afficher un sourire à mon amie de longue date ou encore, en ouvrant la porte de notre petite maison en bois pour contempler le lever du jour qui s'offrait à moi, je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face. Ce qu'Erza venait de me dire n'étais que la vériter mais j'avais mes propres raison. Ne pas la mettre au courant mais juste du strict minium était pour le mieux. En tout cas, je l'espérais de tout cœur. L'air était frais, pur et le bruit des arbres rendaient l'atmosphère des plus sereine.

\- C'est étrange comme le lever du jour peut changer le visage de du monde qui nous entoure, pas vrai? lui dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Mais tu sais, le monde change de couleur mais il reste le même. Et puis, lorsque tu regarde bien, elle n'a pas si changer que ça. Il suffit de bien regarder et faire attention aux petits détails.

\- Tu deviens philosophe maintenant? se moqua t-elle.

\- Tout écrivains sont philosophes et des cachotiers parce qu'ils ne veulent pas passer montrer leur débordant romantisme.

\- Il est vrai que la vue est très romantique...

A une si grande hauteur, la vue était vraiment magnifique. Je n'étais jamais parti aussi loin en montagne auparavant et encore moins vue un si beau panorama avant ces deux dernières années. Le bruissement des arbres, les couleurs chaudes du ciel colorisant les nuages, la forêt alentour, la vue plongeante sur l'horizon, le vent frais du matin ; bref, tout semblait idyllique.

Tout en haut de la montagne se trouvait mon endroit favori. Il fallait grimper pour y accéder mais la vue me réconfortait toujours. Il faut croire que j'aime les endroits en hauteur c'était peut-être pour cela qu'Erza m'a emmenée içi? C'était si haut que l'on pouvais y apercevoir la mer et un peu du village voisin. Leur multiples et gigantesques parcelles de rizières que les villageois entretenaient étaies sublimes. D'ailleurs, nous allions y faire un tour de temps à autre pour nous ravitailler en provision. En échange de leur gentillesse, nous nous occupions de garder le village en sécurité et parfois de les aider dans des tâches quotidiennes. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Vraiment.

Même si l'entrainement de la Reine des Fées était assez brutale, je n'ai jamais regretter mon geste parce qu'il me suffisait simplement de cette vision pour me sentir comme jamais je ne me suis senti. En paix, libre et pouvoir aider des gens dans le besoin ne serais-ce qu'un peu. La cuisine d'Erza m'aidait aussi d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qu'elle cuisinait bien!

Parfois Erza, s'absentait pendant deux ou trois jours pour chasser un animal beaucoup trop agressif pour le village ce qui m'appris à prendre l'initiative de m'entraîner par moi-même. Je ne vais pas mentir, même si l'envie de prendre ma journée me tentais beaucoup le premier jour où ça arriva j'ai vite compris que j'avais pris un engagement et que celui-ci n'était pas pour mon professeur mais pour moi-même. Tout aussi rude que si la femme qui m'entrainait était à mes côter, je m'acharchais corps et âmes jusqu'à épuisement. Et puis lorsqu'elle revenait enfin, elle avait toujours une cicatrice ou deux et arborait un sourire fier en me criant que pour les deux jours à venir nous ferions une pause ensemble. Jours qui consistait toujours à aider les villageois ou à méditer. En y repensant, il me paraissait qu'Erza m'avait dit qu'elle partageait la viande de la bête avec le village tout entier. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, avoir à gérer tout notre stock de nourriture m'a appris beaucoup de chose que ce soit sur elle ou encore la nature en elle-même. Plus d'une fois je m'étais demander comment Erza pouvais savoir tout cela mais je n'osais pas demander de peur de toucher un point sensible à lequel elle ne voulais sûrement pas parler. Les femmes sentent ses choses-là.

Je passe les détails les plus croustillant mais tout ça ma permis d'apprendre beaucoup de chose sur moi-même. Est-ce que c'est cela que l'on appellerais la nostalgie? Peut-être parce que cette vue qui s'offrait à moi et bien ce sera sûrement aujourd'hui la dernière fois que je la verrai?

\- Course matinal, entrainement à main nue comme de jour et de nuit, l'escrime, archerie, équitation, lance... Avec tout ce que tu m'a fais faire, j'ai pratiquement cru que tu voulais me faire devenir maître d'arme.

Un soupir m'échappa alors qu'Erza riait avec bonheur posant un vêtement lourd sur mes épaules.

\- Erza? Tout va bien, je n'ai pas froid.

\- Regarde, me répondit-elle toujours toute sourire.

Lorsque je regarda ce que c'était, je constata avec surprise que c'était en fait un manteau couleur amarante étrangement léger. Une fourrure d'un noir sombre ornait les épaules, le bout des manches étaient noirs eux aussi auquel étaient broder une magnifique inscription floral discrète de même couleur. Éprise de curiosité, je le retourna pour y voir des symboles plus grands y être broder en blanc tout le long des épaules : tous étaient les symboles représentant les signes des 88 Esprits Célestes connus jusqu'à présent. Les larmes me montait aux yeux alors que mes yeux vis que tout ces symboles se regroupaient au fur et a mesure pour enfin se terminer par un cœur magnifique au milieu du dos avec écrit avec la plus belle des écritures en bas de celui-ci _"LUCY HEARTFILLIA"_.

\- Ce symbole sera le tiens, j'ai pensée que ça t'irais bien. "Heart" tout comme ton nom. Lorsque tu remplira une mission, lève la tête et sois fière car les gens se souviendrons de ton nom et combien tu est devenue forte après cette longue absence. Porte-la avec fierté. Tu l'a meriter.

D'un geste lent, Erza déposa à mon cou un pendentif. C'était le fameux cristal que je tenais dans le creux de ma main à mon réveil. Erza en a fais un pendentif pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais si tu dis que ça en valais la peine Lucy alors je me dois de te croire. Tu a failli perdre la vie deux fois pour l'avoir alors prend en soin.

\- Erza, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Au moins tu ne t'es pas dis encore "et si?", rigola la rousse en remplaçant son pyjama par une de ces plus belle armure habituel HeartKreuz. Souvient toi que même Natsu et Gray n'a pas tenu deux jours alors que toi et moi nous somme restez içi pendant près de deux ans et demi. Je sais que tu n'a pas tout retenu de ce que je t'ai appris en dehors de l'escrime et du combat à main nue mais tu en a les bases alors que le reste de la guilde ne le savent pas. Tu pourrais te débrouiller dans n'importe qu'elle circonstances quel qu'il soit. Même avec le plus misérable des bâton en bois ou un simple balais, rien ne pourrais t'arrêter. Sois fier de toi et de toi même parce que ce que tu arrive à obtenir est le fruit de ton propre labeur. Tu est une tout autre personne maintenant!

D'un bond, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre Erza dans mes bras avant que nous ne prenions la route.

\- J'étais déjà une tout autre personne au moment même où j'ai décider de venir içi, lui répondis-je le cœur gros. Nous devrions partir avant que ça ne devienne un mélodrame.

Même si c'était ce que nous voulions, nous ne pouvions pas éviter le village. Les aurevoirs avec tout le mondes a était difficile. Petits et grands, cadeaux d'adieux et remerciements, nous avions eu droit à la totale. A vraie dire, nous ne pouvions pas leur en vouloir car même nous, nous nous somme surprise à verser des larmes de joies et de tristesse après tant d'hospitaliter. Ils étaient quand même assez gentils pour nous lassez partir à temps pour le premier train pour Magnolia.

Assise l'une en face de l'autre comme à notre habitude, nous regardions l'horizon par notre fenêtre alors que la femme devant moi mangeait un petit déjeuner complet offert par le service du train. D'ancien client, ai-je tout de suite penser en voyant une des serveuses se presser pour nous servir à manger et à boire gratuitement. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. En fait j'avais même tout à fait raison mais il y avait un supplément dont je ne tarda pas à régler en persiflant ma présence qu'elle avait tendance à oublier. Lorsqu'elle se rendis compte que nous voyageons ensemble cela calma sec ses ardeurs. Elle semblait vouloir marquer des points et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, Erza était en effet une très belle femme c'était peine perdu. N'importe qui d'autre que moi, n'aurais perçu que sa beauté et sa force de caractère dans sa voix et ses gestes du quotidien mais moi je voyais autre chose : une femme têtue et vraiment vraiment pas très vif dans la matière. Et quand je parle de "matière" en particulier, je parle évidemment de romance. Dans les missives que nous échangions Mira et moi, elle m'avait confier qu'elle et cette beauté adorablement bête avaient eu une relation dans le passer mais même maintenant j'en doute encore. C'est pour dire.

D'un geste lascif, je pris délicatement mon précieux cristal à mon cou pour mieux l'admirer en le plaçant devant mes yeux. Enfin "mon œil" vu que je portais un cache oeil sur celui de gauche mais bon, ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'étais trop distraite pour pouvoir rester concentrer sur ça.

Devant moi se trouvait la plus belle des femmes au monde à mes yeux et celle-ci savait que je l'aimait mais ne disait pas un mots à ce sujet. C'était à peu près dans les premiers jours de notre installation dans les montagnes que j'ai découvert dans les affaires personnels d'Erza cette maudite lettre que je croyais perdu à tout jamais. Elle était ouverte et froisser par de nombreuse lecture. Je l'ai prise et brûler le soir même en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps en pensant à fuir le plus loin possible. Depuis ce jour, j'ai eu du mal à regarder Erza en face pendant des mois et j'ai aussi étrangement commencer à réprimer mes sentiments pour elle comme par honte envers moi-même. Puis, plus les jours passaient plus je ne pleurais plus. Mon caractère s'endurcissait et très vite quelque chose d'autre s'était transformer entre nous.

" _Et lorsque je m'y attendais le moins, Erza m'a..."_

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? me murmura la jeune femme un peu confuse.

Surprise j'ajusta mon col rouler blanc et déglutina doucement avant de fouiller nerveusement dans la poche de mon jeans noir pour y sortir un mouchoir.

\- Je pensais combien nos entrainement à l'épée était ridicule, dis-je en essuyant les traces de nourriture sur son menton. Cela ressemblait toujours à une danse entre nous où l'une frappait et l'autre contrait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous ne se fatigue. Pas du tout un entrainement.

\- Peut-être mais j'y prenais beaucoup de plaisir à cette petite séance rien que toute les deux, me répondis Erza en appelant de nouveau la serveuse pour venir débarrasser.

Lorsqu'elle disparut enfin, je m'affala dans le fauteuil bleu dans lequel je me trouvais en fermant les yeux.

\- Scorpio m'a dit un jour en me coiffant que lorsque ça arrivait, ça voudrait dire que chacun des adversaires sont en parfaite symbiose l'une envers l'autre dans le respect et l'acceptation mutuel. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

\- Ton coiffeur est plutôt bien renseigner dis moi, blagua t-elle en baillant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'ouvris un portail grâce au cristal à mon cou sous les yeux ébaillit d'Erza, y sorti deux enveloppes puis le referma comme il était apparut. Une des enveloppe était très endommager par le feu tandis que l'autre était tout neuf avec une belle couleur rose toute mignonne.

\- Comment est-ce que tu à fais ça?

\- Je te l'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je... je tiens à te rendre ça.

Erza fus surprise lorsque je lui rendis la lettre bien trop endommager pour être reconnu mais essaya tout de même de l'examiner après avoir pousser quelque unes de ses mèches de cheveux gênantes derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne comprends... oh!

Lorsqu'elle compris elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi comme si elle n'avait capter que la moitier de ce que je viens d'essayer de lui faire comprendre. Elle rougissait un peu mais on parlait d'Erza après tout et j'avais l'habitude maintenant donc j'avais décider d'argumenter un peu pour l'aider.

\- J'ai trouver cette lettre dans tes affaires il y a longtemps. Si tu ne l'a plus retrouvait c'est parce que je voulais qu'elle disparaisse. J'ai essayer de la brûler par honte. Comme tu peu le voir, j'ai... j'ai été lâche mais ce que j'ai fais a été la première des choses dont j'ai faites pour vaincre cette lâcheté. J'ai arrêter le feu et sauver la lettre et je me devais de te la rendre.

\- Tu n'a jamais été lâche Lu-

\- Je l'ai été sinon nous ne serions pas là! Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je me suis promise de tout te dire une fois tous ça terminer. Pleurer, ne rien faire et fuir la réalité, est-ce que ce n'est pas fuir? Pendant tout se temps tu te faisait du soucis pour moi et moi je ne pensait qu'à moi et à mes sentiments. Je ne disais rien et pourtant je voulais que tu répondes à mes attentes. Lorsque tu ne comprenais pas, j'étais déçu et encore une fois je ne pensais qu'à moi en recommençant à pleurer à cause de ma lâcheté... Cette fois-ci, je ferais les choses comme ils se doit de l'être.

Je lui tendis la nouvelle lettre qu'elle pris avec un air hésitant.

\- Lis-la lorsque tu sera seule. J'attendrais, ensuite je dirais tout et acceptera une réponse quelle qu'elle soit.

Le train s'était a peine arrêter et elle était déjà debout aussi aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me répondre mais ce n'était pas très grave. Je venais sans doute d'exposer à Erza en face de quelque chose de très embarrassant après tout. Je soupira lourdement en grommelant avant de la suivre hors de la station. Rien qu'à l'entrée du train, le rythme totalement contraire à la montagne était bien plus féroce que je ne le croyais. Bruyant, l'air un peu plus lourd, il m'a fallu un bon moment avant que je ne m'y fasse de nouveau complètement. A côter de moi, la chevalière n'avais pas l'air affecter ou bien elle jouait très bien la dur.

\- N-ne t'en fais pas. Le manteau que je t'ai fais ne te donnera pas chaud, tu peux le garder.

D'un petit tapotement sur la tête, elle me fis signe de la suivre hors du métro et constata avec surprise que mon manteau était en effet léger mais en plus me refroidissait le corps comme si elle produisait de la fraicheur ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant une chaleur estivale englobait toute la ville. En parlant de la ville, rien n'avait vraiment changer durant ces deux dernières années à part que mes connaissances avait peine à me reconnaitre avec mon accoutrement. Tout était comme figer dans le temps.

\- J'espère que je ne me fais pas trop vieille, grommelais-je tout bas.

\- A L'AIDE! ON VIENS DE ME CAMBRIOLER!

Je jeta un regard incrédule à la chevalière à mes côter puis nous retourna pour apercevoir quelques bons citoyens de la ville courir après deux jeune hommes, valise aux bras. Après un deuxième coup d'œil, Erza n'avait pas l'intention de bouger alors je me dirigea d'un pas obliger vers les deux suspects.

" _La foule n'est pas très épaisse alors passer par les toits est inutile. Ils ne courent pas très vite non plus..."_

Connaissant la rue comme ma poche, je pris donc un raccourci assez proche puis les attendirent dos appuyer contre le mur près d'une ruelle. Erza ne tarda pas à venir me rejoindre sans dire un mots en même temps que mes proies n'arrivent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent assez proche, je fis apparaitre mon fouet en cuir de nouveau grâce à mon cristal puis attrapa dans un son brutal le pied du plus proche pour le faire tomber ventre au sol. Lorsque cela était fait, je ne perdis pas de temps pour l'immobiliser au sol. Pour être plus rapide, j'accoura vers lui d'un saut puis posa mon pied gauche sur son cou et le droit sur un de ses bras.

\- LE DEUXIÈME S'ENFUIT! hurla la victime.

Hélas pour lui, c'était déjà fini. Mon fouet était déjà fermement autour de son cou et s'il bougeait ne serais-ce qu'un peu s'en serais fini de lui.

\- Vous êtes formidable! Merci!

\- Dommage qu'il n'y avais pas de prime sur leu tête, j'aurais eu au moins de quoi me payer à manger. Je meurt de faim, rigolais-je en rendant les mallettes d'argents à la victime.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit à une future cliente Lucy, me gronda Erza.

\- Mais on ne va pas se mentir tout de même! On a plus un sou, aaah...

\- On sera à la guilde dans peu de temps donc... huh?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erza?

En tournant la tête vers la direction qu'Erza regardait, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur un des mur sur laquelle nous nous trouvions, une multitude d'affiche y était parsemer comme un appelle à l'aide désespérer.

" _ **LOKI DE LA GUILDE DE FAIRY TAIL PORTER DISPARU. SI QUELQU'UN APERÇOIT UN JEUNE GARÇON RESSEMBLANT A CETTE PHOTO, N'HÉSITEZ PAS A CONTACTER LA GUILDE CITEZ CI DESSUS"**_


End file.
